Age of Miracles
by TwistedFanatic
Summary: Harry Potter has lived a very odd life. With a family legacy and a prophecy hanging over his head, normal, even by wizarding standards, were never in the cards. But waking up in something called the Fade, with demons and spirits looking to put him on the 'correct' path, and a naked tree woman asking for his help. This takes the cake on his list of strange.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter has lived a very odd life with a family legacy and a prophecy hanging over his head normal even by wizarding standards were never in the cards. But waking up in something called the Fade with demons and spirits looking to put him on the 'correct' path and a naked tree woman asking for his help, this takes the cake on his list of strange.

Author's Note: Okay, gather around boys and girls to something I've been working on for a long time. This is the story that initially began my journey into publishing my own fanfiction. Don't worry I'm still working on my other fics so they won't be forgotten in favor of this story.

I would also like to thank those people who beta'd for me ShadowBlazer and Vixen's Shadow. Thank you for all your help.

Update: I am currently taking the time to go through a few chapters and I'm taking the time to fix any grammatical mistakes or other errors I was unable to see in my original post. I want to thank _._ for being my beta and helping me with this task. I am still writing chapters for this lovely story but I want to take the time to look it over to make sure I can deliver the best quality I can, thank you all for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Harry Potter and Dragon Age belong to your their respective creators. No money is being made off of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 Wonderland

Death.

One of life's greatest mysteries - we theorize and speculate about how our oblivion will be shaped. In living a mundane life, we hope that the actions we make will somehow shape an earned luxury. That the cruelties of being and living will have meant something when the chapter closes on our stories.

Sounds more like rubbish in Harry's opinion.

What was the point of living a life of some self-appointed rules governed by another being of questionable origins?

Ideas like that can only lead to more trouble.

He had experience with dying, it was floating in a deep sea of contentment in the void. It was the closest to peace he had experience in all his seventeen years of living.

It had felt like paradise.

If it wasn't for the train station part he would have probably called it a favorable state. There was no one clamoring for his attention, no prophecy dictating the course of his life or someone to disappoint.

Life and death were equal in their course, no one was above reproach so few ever lived or died on their own terms.

But when you're staring at the abyss that spells your end everyone asked for the same thing.

More time.

More time to do it right or do things you swore to do. Rarely does anyone go into that darkness without some regret either large or small. Ever rare is anyone's final thought on the idea of some great reward waiting for them at the end. What happens in the hereafter is anyone's guess but there is only one fulfilling truth.

Death comes for everyone.

It was never about how one ends but how you lived. Live your life and hope for the best has always been his motto. He lived a life where thinking too far ahead just led to more trouble with death always nipping at his heels. Dive in head first and see where it leads you. Life was way too short to worry too much, he could attest to that.

But standing here on some strange hill with floating buildings of an unknown architect. All of it looking from a different time period and upside down at that. The very air looked strange, almost deformed. In the distance was a bloody unnerving castle like someone had taken a metal gauntlet twisting and crushing it beyond recognition and pierced it into the ground.

He was staying away from that one, that's for sure.

He had to wonder about his belief in afterlives. Especially when he spied some floating white things whizzing by him.

"Where in Merlin's balls am I?!"

-Line break-

Well, it wasn't Godric's Hollow or even London. Hell, Harry was starting to believe he wasn't on Earth anymore. Casting a few locating spells proved futile. He was too leery to even attempt to apparate especially since he had no clue as to his whereabouts.

"This is getting me nowhere," he said, crossing his arms in frustration. Harry looked out towards the ever expanding horizon. "Everything looks the bloody same and nothing makes any sense!" he said with another huff, a scowl permanently fixed on his face as a wooden door flew passed him a lazy fashion. With no clue on how he got here and no idea where here even was, Harry simply walked on hoping that he would stumble on some form of civilization.

There were no distinct markings to tell this strange landscape apart.

Nothing about this place was familiar to him, if he were a bit hyptical he would harkin it to a sporadically put together puzzle. A puzzle made up of hundred of other pieces and architecture of no similar taste with no real cohesive mixture, More disconcerting was how obvious the patterns those pieces did not fully mingle together. This place was more like a memory of all those things, a bad imitation, a forced recollection trying to force it all together.

With no other options, he used the creepy castle as his northern point.

Yet, no matter what direction he walked the scary castle in the distance never got closer or farther. Which added to the creep factor of this place.

He even tried a little test by placing a mark on the ground and walking twenty feet in one direction then walking back. The damned landscape had utterly changed even though his mark was still there!

This realm seemed to follow its own rules, especially in the physics department. If he wasn't pissed and frustrated he would have probably found this all fascinating. He was itching to buckle down and take this place apart, see what made it tick. Not everyday you go to new dimension, a hard guess on his part, Hermione would be so jealous. Too bad she wasn't here. She would have been just as excited.

The biggest question was how he got here in the first place. His memory was hazy at best, filled with flashes of clarity here and there. He remembered congratulating someone for something, a promotional office party at work, and then nothing. With a growl of frustration, he shook his head violently at the jumbled mess in his felt all too similar to when Tom would take a joyride in his brain. Someone had been messing with his head. He hated that.

Since he had trained extensively in keeping his thoughts guarded and protected whoever the perpetrator was, they must be damned powerful.

With a tired sigh, Harry tried to relax and keep his frenzied thoughts at bay. There was no use crying over spilled milk. He would have to make the best of the situation. Whatever transgression that was done to him could be dealt with at a later time. Presumably, when he had a better understanding of his whereabouts.

He paused a moment to take in his inventory, all he had on him were his glasses, which weren't broken, thank goodness. His Unspeakable robes were still intact and undamaged with a few pounds on his person. He had a few other nicknacks on him, but he had no wand, no map, and no idea of what to do. Sure he could cast wandless magic to a certain extent but his wandless abilities would not be up to par in a life or death situation battle of magic. Wandless magic took more time to focus when compared to a wand. Without a focal point to help nudge the magic in a particular direction he ran the risk of losing control of the spell or having it backfire in his face.

So while he was not defenseless he would rather have a wand in his hands especially when facing the unknown

-Line Break-

Harry had almost missed the first living being he had encountered in his aimless journey. Nearly trampling over the creature under his feet until he heard an indigent voice speak up in quite a tizzy.

"Watch where you're going!"

Harry jumped back in surprise.

Finally.

He felt relieved and embarrassed. Quickly, he looked towards the source of the voice with an apology ready.

"I'm very sorry, but could you help- and you're a mouse."The creature or mouse in question looked nothing special. From what he could see it was just a plain brown mouse. The only thing remarkable about it was that it was staring straight at him with an almost indignant air about it."Or to be more specific a talking mouse. Great."

"Of course. Who else could it be? Unless you're a bit touched in the head. Or," The mouse seemed to pause giving Harry a considering look, "maybe I'm the one who's gone mad you're just a figment of my imagination." With another pause, the talking mouse took a moment to scratch its ear before continuing. "But I would expect I would have a bit more creativity in conjuring a person. Not someone so dull or touched in the head. Now we are not here to debate on my ability to speak but on your inability to watch where you're going."

"Err, yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean to trample you underfoot and all." Harry spoke sheepishly.

An animagus, maybe? But he had never heard of an animagus being able to speak the human language when they changed. Maybe the rules were different in this realm?

"Might you help a bloke out by lending a hand." Scratching his head sheepishly he gave the mouse a small smile." Or, err... a paw and telling me where I am?"

The mouse proceeded to give him a look of surprise or as much surprise as a mouse could give a person.

"What are you some sort of dwarf? This is the Fade of course." The mouse seemed to huff out.

Harry was a bit miffed at that remark. While yes, he was a bit on the short side he couldn't understand why his height had to come into question.

"Well that's all well and good then but where exactly is the Fade? How close is it to London? Is this Wales? Scotland?"

"What in the name of Andraste is a 'London'?"

Well, that didn't sound promising.

-Line Break-

After the initial shock and a few arguments with Harry trying to convince Mouse that he was not insane. A few screws loose sure, but who wouldn't after living Harry's life? Then arguing with the mouse to assure him that Harry was not some threat trying to cause him harm. The plain mouse transformed into the most unassuming man wearing the strangest wizarding robes that Harry had ever seen.

The mouse-now-man proceeded to introduce himself simply as Mouse.

"Wait, is that really your name?"

"It's the only name I can remember. After a while, something like names gets lost in here."

Harry had to frown at that comment. The longer he was here the more his need to leave grew. The feeling worsened when Mouse explained some of the threats that this Fade place held to him and the usual mode of escape.

"We are in the fade. It's well...it's the place where everyone goes to dream. A place where spirits, demons, and humans mingle." Then with a thoughtful squint at Harry, he continued, "Most of the time people who've died end up here."

"So is this the afterlife? It looks so gloomy and too green. I had a train station the last time I died."

"Afterlife?"

"Yeah, you know pearly gates, time with your loved ones and all that. A place you go to have your actions judged blah, blah and all that." Harry was all too familiar with the concept since the Dudley's were adamant about religious practices. Every Sunday, they dressed in their best and dragged Harry to listen to a man preach about damnation and hellfire. Well, until the organ piano starting sprouting bubbles in the middle of the congregation.

Mouse could only shrug his shoulders having heard stranger things before. "Afterlife is a better word, but it's not like that, no. People who have died do come here, but everyone's time varies. Some people are here for only a blink while others are here for far longer. Those who stay usually get lost in here and they forget." Mouse gave himself a good scratch behind the ears, not overly concerned with Harry's growing worry. "The fade can be a dangerous and tempting place especially for mages since they're the only ones with magic."

"Why mages?"

"Huh?"

"Why mages? Does it always have to be mages?"

"Well no not always they're just easier."

"Easier for what?"

"By the Maker, you are dull-witted," Mouse threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "It depends on what you want from them or what they want from you. Some give freely, others give but with a price and the price is usually a chance to go outside the Fade. There aren't a lot of options getting past the veil."

"The veil?"

"Oh, for the love-" Mouse threw his hands up in exasperation.

It was all so fascinating. A world based on the imagination of the inhabitants, where the rules were made by the individual.

Harry's thoughts were in a whirlwind. So this Fade was apparently another plane of existence that acted as an energy source for magic in this world. Maybe an in-between from one plane to another? The spirits or demons that existed here were probably natives living with a few scraps of the 'real' world. Only the wizards of this world were able to access the in-between easily,which in turn made them easier doorways so to speak. The more magical talent a person had the easier it was to possess them maybe? All things to ponder on since it put him in a tight spot on how he could get to the 'real world'.

It was strange that the demons of this world would go out of their way to ask for permission, though. Maybe consent aided in the ease of access? Another thing to look into, but one he would have to put aside for now.

"So could a mage help me get back home?"

"I don't think so. A large number of mages exist in Circles which are controlled by the Chantry. Who severely limit what a mage is allowed to do. Magic in the degree you're talking about is simply impossible and unheard of for anyone living mage to perform."

"Wait, the Chantry?" The look that Mouse gave him could be described as pity. "You really don't know anything? Even the oldest spirits know what the Chantry is, are you newly born?"

Okay, that was a bit hurtful.

"I appreciate the help in enlightening me." He gave Mouse a tired sigh. His quest for returning home just got way more complicated. He was at the end of his rope here. It looked like he had somehow ended up in some strange new world with not only one plane with some quirky rules but there was another that was in no part like his own. "But as you can tell I'm a bit out of my depth here."

"I would say you're more than a 'bit' out of your depth. Many new spirits are born with some form of knowledge but you seemed to have nothing. Quite sad actually."

"Yes, it is a tragedy," Harry rolled his eyes. "Wait, spirit?"

"Hmm."

"You said spirit." Harry felt dread rise in his stomach. "Not just that, but you said newly born. Why would you say that unless..."

"You're a spirit." Mouse raised one eyebrow at Harry's confusion "You are, aren't you? You certainly don't feel like a dreaming person or a mage for that matter, not a breathing one anyway. You don't seem like a demon. Are you?"

Harry could only shake his head as he swallowed his down his panic.

Mouse gave Harry another look more akin to sympathy then exasperation. "I'm sorry that was callous of me. I've always been told that I should watch what I say especially to the younger spirits. How about I take you to someone who could be more of assistance? A friend."

Harry could only nod in acceptance, partly in relief in hoping to find answers another because he had no other options. He refused to accept Mouse's admission of him being a spirit.

He was alive damn it.

But again he thought back on his missing memory as Mouse led him, hopefully to some clarification.

"Very well. We're gonna have to take the longer way. Can't stumble into trouble." Mouse eyed him up and down, " I don't think you would be able to fit in my usual passageways. Pity."

With a serious nod, Mouse beckoned Harry forward.

-Line Break-

He followed Mouse for some time,watching as the landscape transitioned from strange hills and scattered buildings into the middle of a twisted forest. The cloudy haze of smog became darkened skies and the sun became the moon in a blink of an eye.

This place was too disorienting - there was literally no rhyme or reason to it. Again, if Harry wasn't so concern about the whole mess he might marvel at it. But mostly he tried desperately to keep up with Mouse, whose confident stride had not even wavered in the shifting landscape.

"So this friend of yours..." Mouse only gave him a soft grunt of acknowledgment not even turning around. Harry wanted to treat this delicately, no need to offend the only friendly face he'd met in this place, "How exactly will they help me?"

"No idea." Harry had to bristle slightly at that. "But they know everything there is to know about this place and the waking world. If she can't help you then there is no one I know who can. Unless you want to make a deal with a demon?"

"No demons, please." From what Mouse had told him it would be a wholly unpleasant experience. "She?"

"Well, not she, per se." Mouse stopped as he gave Harry a look, "She probably knows we're here since this is her domain anyway. But she loves to make you puzzle out where she is. It's never in the same place."

"So how do we find her?"

"We don't. She either finds us or we keep walking until...well let's not finish that thought shall we, no need to bring unnecessary stress."

That did little to reassure Harry in any form, but all he could do was trudge along with Mouse. After that, they continued on in silence and Harry having nothing else to say and no inkling on time. Hell, there might not be any accurate way to measure time here since day and night along with the laws of physics operated on an entirely different scale.

Harry gave a startled yelp has he nearly collided with Mouse's back.

"Ah, here we are."

There were lanterns providing natural light and little wisps floating around. Also, in front of them were stacks of books scattered on the ground in what appeared to be in no particular order with some stacks looking taller than trees. As Harry let his eyes wander further upwards, he saw bookshelves crammed full in an enclosed circle. Some of the books were levitating, flipping pages by themselves or some were rearranging themselves in their own order.

Averting his attention away from that display, Harry noticed that there was a large desk covered entirely with books, papers and other sorts of knick knacks. Hunched over muttering to themselves reading from one large tomb was a glowing ghost.

The glowing spirit thing turned out to be Mouse's friend - a Spirit of Knowledge, to be exact. Harry had to squint his eyes just to get a good idea of what was in front of him. It or she - he was thinking she, because when he concentrated, there was a wisp of feminine features and soft curves, wearing dark robes with layers of clothing ranging from gray with red interlacing that shimmered when she shifted her movements. The spirit had the appearance of an older woman, with graying hair and a stern no-nonsense face that reminded him of Minerva, so much so that he found her gaze a bit disquieting.

"Hello, Mouse what brings you to my domain? Are you looking for answers to some ill-conceived questions?"

"Not today, I'm not here for me, but for this lost fellow. He's a bit daft in the head and asking questions. Far too many for my liking, but I know you'll find his charming stupidity a delight." Harry had to keep himself from glaring daggers at Mouse. While he was grateful for his help, the man was an ass.

Harry tried not to shift when she acknowledged his presence with a quiet "Ah," he felt like he should duck his shoulders and apologize for some ill-conceived prank.

"Are you lost, young one? Do you have questions that need answers?"

"Yeah," he coughed into his hands at the nervous tremble in his voice. He gave the spirit a polite smile. "I guess you could say that. I don't have the faintest clue of how I got to this Fade realm, but it's definitely not my world. And the other place doesn't sound like my mine either." He took a deep breath. "If you could help me find my way home, I would be ever so grateful."

He felt the hope in his chest dim slightly at the spirit's next words. "Well I have only ever heard of the two worlds - the Fade and Thedas."

"That's not good," Harry swallowed thickly speaking with a bit more desperation. "My world has London and the wizarding world and my friends. My family! I have people waiting for me!" Harry couldn't keep the frustration and desperation and fear from leaking into his voice. Now, faced with the possibility of never getting back home all the emotion he was keeping in check was surfacing.

"Calm down there is no need for-"

"There is a need. A large need," he struggled with his emotions as the Spirit's attempt at calming him down only served to make him feel worse. "You're telling me I can't go home and he's-" He pointed at Mouse. "-talking about me being dead or some spirit!"

"Sometimes, the process can be very jarring."

"Stop talking!"

The emotional hurricane turned into hard pressure. Harry felt like a fist was squeezing his chest as he closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them the world would make sense again.

He tried breathing harshly through his nose as he felt like his world was breaking in front of him. He was here alone, with no idea how he got here and no idea how to get back to his world. His mind felt rubbed raw, violated as pieces were missing from his memory. The pressure built.

Higher.

"Don't panic. You're safe here!"

Higher.

"Calm yourself!"

And higher.

"Sweet Andraste!"

The world exploded in a roar of sound and panic. The sound of Mouse's surprise forced his eyes open. He stumbled back and looked up to see that one of the bookshelves was on fire.

* * *

Notes:

1: Harry doesn't look like he is having any fun.

2: This fic is important to me so any feedback or criticism would be appreciated. Please be polite!

3: This story is my attempt to play in the DA universe and answer some questions and play out some scenarios I always wanted to see happen. To be honest there are a large number of things that I wished the game/ Bioware brought to your attention, regardless I hope this will be a fun ride.

4: I plan to do a lot of worldbuilding and play with the fascinating lore in the DA universe. I'm excited Don't worry! I plan to bring in the other beloved characters in this story. In what form, well we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I want to start off be saying thank you to those who left me reviews. They're great fuel to keep me going and they also give me a sense of the best direction for writing so keep them coming!

Also its a given but it needs to be said: This story is definitely going to be an AU (Alternate Universe) with a number of things.

I would like to thank ShadowBlazer and Vixen's Shadow for being amazing beta readers for this chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: White Rabbit

Harry could only feel embarrassment and the slight sting of shame. For so long he had valued his ability to keep his emotions and magic in check. Not since the unforeseen outburst in his youth in Dumbledore's office had he ever been so dangerously out of control of his magic. He had to keep himself from squirming in the cushioned seat that Knowledge had produced for him. After the fire had been put out of course.

He gave the spirit of Knowledge a tentative glance before hastily turning away when he noticed her beaming face. Sitting beside him in a similar chair was Mouse, looking disheveled and mildly annoyed.

"That was splendid!"Apparently, the silence was too much for Knowledge.

"I'm sorry?"Harry stared at the shimmering spirit in shock.

"No no don't be sorry at all!" In her excitement, Knowledge was practically bouncing on her feet. For a brief moment, she had the appearance of a young woman. Harry blinked his eyes in confusion hoping that the illusion would disappear but frowned harder when it didn't.

"How are you...," He didn't want to sound rude but the rapid age regression was freaking him out a bit. Along with everything else in this place.

Ignoring Harry's question Knowledge continued in scarcely contained glee, "Such an intriguing display of magic you must tell me how it works! I would think you were a mage but you don't necessarily feel like one at all. Maybe you're a memory of one? Hmm, so many questions."

The last part Knowledge mumbled to herself as she pulled a book from thin air. Without pause, she began to flip through the phantom pages in a rapid pace.

"A Somnari? Possibly. But there isn't enough sufficient evidence." Muttering a conversation with herself, she seemed to have forgotten that they were there.

Without pause, she threw the book over her shoulder but before the book would have hit the ground it vanished. She turned towards one of her bookshelves with determination.

Harry turned to Mouse with confusion marring his face. "Is this normal for her?"

Mouse answered him with a cheeky grin, "Yep. Give her something new and she acts like a mabari with a milk bone."

Harry accepted his reply with a raised eyebrow, assuming that a mabari was some type of animal. Turning back into his seat he gave out a surprised yelp when Knowledge popped up in front of him.

She stared at him, her gaze unblinking, "Tell me, what is your name? I must know."

Swallowing back his unease he responded cautiously, "Potter. Harry Potter."

Ignoring Harry's discomfort Knowledge cocked her slightly. "Hmmm. Tell me, Harry Potter, what are you exactly?" Straightening his back sharply at Knowledge's tone, Narrowed green eyes stared back at her. "I'm a wizard. A human. A living breathing human."

"Wizard?"

Harry averted his eyes as the small glow surrounding Knowledge's form flared. It lasted a short moment, yet in that moment the mouth of the void opened wide to swallow. A fathomless pit. Hands creeped out grabbing at him. Picking. Prodding. Clawing. Hungry, always hungry.

Harry felt ravenous.

He swallowed thickly, anxiety lodged in his throat he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "I guessed you would call it a mage,"muttering meekly his bravado gone.

"Thank you for this lovely gift Mouse. It will not be forgotten." Knowledge barely turned her glowing form towards Mouse's direction, so intent on Harry. Mouse gave Harry a worried frown but nodded slightly at Knowledge's word.

Knowledge's attention never strayed from Harry, " We're going to learn so much from each other."

Well, that sounded unpleasant.

-LINE BREAK-

So they did.

Knowledge had already forgotten about her other guest completely dismissing him. She turned her full attention to Harry with vigor. Mouse seeing that he was no longer needed gave Harry another sheepish smile than with a flash of magic he had scampered away through the woods.

Harry refused to admit he was sad to see him leave. Knowledge disturbed him with her demeanor and eager hunger of him

Yet she was by far the better presence to meet in the Fade. Like her named suggested she was full of all manner of tidbits and best of all she loved sharing it with others. But her help was never free.

In exchange for her guidance and information, Harry had to give his in return. She wanted his entire story. The hardest part was explaining his role in everything. So he started off small, retailing aspects of his world to the best of his abilities.

"After my magical education, after the war, after everything I was adrift." It was strange looking back at his life now and the twist in turns it had taken. Talking about it after so long gave him a new perspective on things he never wanted to look back on.

"I didn't really think I would have survived in the end. I thought of every outcome and made preparations accordingly." A scornful smile decorated his face, "But I've always had a way of mucking things up."

He was grateful that Knowledge kept quiet listening intently in that hungry way of hers. Only ever interrupting to interject a few questions.

"Everyone had their ideas on what my next step should be and the path I should pursue. But I spent the entirety of my life following someone else's words. So for the first time in my life, I decided to make my own decisions."

"I assume such actions were not well received after spending so long following the will of others."

Harry grimaced at the very memory. "You would be correct on that front." There had been screaming, arguments, accusations, and broken friendships. The wizarding world as a whole seemed to have an opinion on Harry's decisions, adamant for him to hear it.

"Regardless of the outcry, I wandered for a bit trying to plant my feet and all." He had taken Sirius's bike and he went exploring trying to see a bigger world. Taken on many jobs, either magical or muggle. From exotic and mundane he had wandered, trying to figure out who was the person in the mirror staring back at him.

"For a time I was content," Lonely was probably a more apt expression but Harry remembered sitting at a beach with his toes touching the waves staring at the sunset. It was the first sunset he remembered feeling without the weight of the world clawing on his young shoulders. "But in the end, I finally decided on becoming an Unspeakable. The job gave me a sense of adventure I suppose."

Becoming an Unspeakable was actually a more complicated matter. Harry had been resigned to a life of wandering from place to place having never known a life of stability the idea of staying still didn't seem to sit well. Stepping into Hogwarts had been inconceivable, there was too much death and loss. Every echo in the halls reminded him of the friends he had lost. There was nowhere in the magical community that did not remind him of death.

So he kept moving forward. Harry refused to look back and he barely acknowledged any letter from the wizarding world except those that pertain to his accounts or matters that required his signature as the head of his house. He would have likely ignored the job offer for the Unspeakable position if it wasn't delivered by Hermione, one of the few friends he kept.

She had come to Harry with a job offer and a plan that involved him backing Hermione in the most important fight for their world. A plan so bold, dangerous, and it sounded so much like Hermione that he could feel a stronger headache coming. A fight to save their world from falling on the same fulfilling curse that had haunted them.

His life had been hard at times and there were times when he cursed his fate bitterly. But he would be damned if he let the world he loved fall while he did nothing. He needed to get back home. He was still needed there, his world, Hermione, and countless others needed him to return home.

Shaking his head from his distracting thoughts he continued on, "In the end becoming an Unspeakable was for the best."

"An Unspeakable?"

Harry looked up from rubbing the headache in his head absently to the confusion in Knowledge's expression, "Yes kinda like a person who studies magic and all the unknowns but," Harry hurried on seeing her excited expression, "it's not what you think. We weren't really allowed to talk about our work, in almost in any capacity." If any whisper of Harry's research ever got out without Ministry approval it would be considered an act of treason.

"How preposterous!"

"I'm sorry?" Harry blinked owlishly at the disgruntled look on Knowledge's face.

"This role of yours, this Unspeakable, it seems so wasteful. Your purpose was to learn and understand new depths of your world's magic but you could not share it! How dull! Such a sacrilege of knowledge!" She was practically shouting in appalled anger. "Such things are meant to be shared amongst others. It is meant to better you an - I don't see why this amusing!?"

"Sorry!" Harry hurriedly apologized as he went cover his laughter, "It's just- you reminded me of a dear friend of mine. She had similar ideas." Hermione had argued, quite often actually, to Harry about the quality of information being shared by the magical community. She stated numerous times that having too many secrets and taboos were not always the answer. But knowledge can be a dangerous thing.

"She must be a human of great character then."

"She is." Hary felt a soft ache in his heart, he needed to return home.

-LINE BREAK-

Harry found himself sitting on a damp coast with his hands absently playing in the sand. His legs were splayed before him gray ocean waves lapping gently at his toes. He crooned softly as the wind ruffled his dark messy locks feeling a small measure of peace. His only audience the numerous ships strewed across the coast, a graveyard.

Scattered throughout the waters were numerous ships various warships, skeletons left to rot. A testament to some ancient warfare by the seas. Ripped flags fluttering in the winds of lost allegiance and pride long dead. Further out was an ancient battleship, the deck had been destroyed opening up its innards like a cracked egg. A howling wolf decorated the broken sails lying limply beside its breached hull. An empty cemetery with no but Harry left to witness.

It had been difficult for Harry to get this alone time. Knowledge had argued that it was too dangerous for Harry to go anywhere on his own, regardless if it was within her territory. Even with his magic, he was still vulnerable from creatures that called the Fade home. He wondered if the spirit was a genuine concern for his safety or Knowledge's wish to covet his information.

His lessons with Knowledge - the spirit seemed to consider their interactions as scholarly debates and information gathering- added with the rare visits from Mouse gave him a small sense of stability. But it often gave him a sense of suffocation. He envisioned the trees of made of wood and shadows enclosing him on all sides. Blocking out the already small amount of light to nothing, a frightening cage.

He could never bring himself to scream.

So he would bicker with her for a chance to take small walks through the trees needing space. Like a child, he would promise Knowledge that he wouldn't do anything too foolish. He would wander her vast territory -though she denied its size in comparison to more powerful spirits- and like everything else, it seemed to follow its own rules. From his numerous walks, the landscape would have different spots of settings hidden away.

Once he came across an ancient tower, a fortress made of brick and stone. There were people walking around attending to some busywork. They were all calm and chattering amongst themselves while the entire tower was set ablaze none of them seem to take heed of the flames around them. He had left the scene quickly staring at it had made feel queasy.

He had walked for some time before finding this place filled with still air and salty seas. The silence allowed him his thoughts.

So it came as a bit of a surprise for Harry when he felt the familiar warning of trouble. Trusting his instincts -they were rarely wrong- he rolled from his position just as a sword thrust rested where he once sat.

Harry caught a glimpse of gleaming armor and a very big sword. He cursed softly as the armor gave a bellowing battle cry.

"Show me your skill, young warrior!" The screaming armor swung its sword right at Harry's head.

The fuck.

Harry scrambled to stand up from his position in the sand, cursing the weight of his robes. He nearly fell again as he narrowly avoided the swing of the sword from cleaving his head off. The soft whisper of steel, catching the reflection of his panicked eyes.

Too close.

"Wow there! What's your problem?" Maybe the intimidating knight had him confused for something else."Maybe we should have a nice chat before you decide to kill me?!" Harry gave a grunt of exertion as he ducked his body down avoiding another swing. But gave out a cry alarm when a metal shield came up and smacked him square in the face.

Okay, so this was going nowhere. He tried to shake the slightly dazed confusion from his eyes. Only to feel the cool metal of steel grab him by the scruff of his robes, tossing him a few feet away and landing hard onto the sand. There was no way he could keep up this deadly dance.

Stumbling to his feet he felt a dull throb of pain where the metal shield had smashed into his face. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his ribcage and his breath was clawing through his throat. Fear a practically tangent living thing.

Including the thrill of adrenaline. He was far into Knowledge's territory in a different world far from home but he wasn't entirely defenseless. Harry really had no choice in the matter.

"Expelliarmus!"

He felt the familiar sensation of magic running through his veins as he held tightly onto the spell.

Not too much, he quietly reminded himself.

Pushing his strength into the spell with a wave of his hand the sword flew from the hands of his mysterious attacker.

"See now you have no sword," Harry didn't even think about keeping the smugness from his tone, "so maybe we can stop this silly fight-"

"How presumptuous," a deep baritone voice echoed through the metal helmet. Harry felt his throat dry as a soft glow appeared in the armored hand, "to say that you have disarmed me!" The soft glow turned blinding as it took shape into the same sword that it had held moments ago.

With a battle cry that rattled his bones, the armored knight charged again.

Oh shit.

Scrambling back with alarm Harry came up short as his feet felt an icy chill. Green eyes glanced down noticing his feet had submerged into the lapping waves. His eyes jumped around frantically looking for a leeway, his only testament being the waves and the clear quickly he focused his magic adding a bit more power and pushed.

Behind him, the ocean groaned into a small swell almost putting up resistance before a large jet of water raced to the charging knight. Hoping to knock his assault down or give him more space to move.

However, the large burst of water served to only stop him. The knight struggled against the water before, to Harry's astonishment, taking a step forward with a grunt. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed more concentration into the spell.

Stay down. Harry thought angrily. Stay down. Stay down. Stay down. He repeated the mantra in his head as the knight continued his hard-won advancement.

But his body was slowly giving into exhaustion as maintaining the spell was demanding his fine line of control. The spell was failing rapidly forcing him to stop the spell completely.

Harry fell to his knees as his nerves convulsed. Staring at the sand as he tried to force air back into his lungs. He struggled to his feet -he'd be damned if he died on his knees- as a metal foot came into his field of view.

But he cried out in outrage as a metal fist grabbed him by his throat and lifted him a few inches off the ground. The sky darkened above them as dark clouds stole the sun.

A deep baritone voice gave out a sigh of disappointment, "Not much of a fighter are you." It spoke as Harry bared his teeth at him in rage, clawing at the tight metal grip at his throat.

The knight gave another disappointed sigh at Harry's pitiful display. "Truly, I was assuming a bit more from you." A metal fist raised up to give the final blow.

Harry choked out a rueful laugh as he gasped for his decreasing air, "Well you know what they say about assuming." His response served to give the knight a small pause as the metal helmet tilted its head in mild curiosity.

"Oh, what do they say?" Genuine curiosity echoed from the metal bucket, The tight grip on his throat loosened slightly to allow Harry to respond.

"It makes an ass out of you and me." Just as Harry finished gasping out his answer a roar of thunder answered back.

The metal bucket looked towards the sky finally noticing the gathering ominous clouds with a small degree of alarm, hopefully. Harry couldn't tell. However, before the knight could take any action a thick bolt of blinding white light shot from the sky, along with a slight crackling noise as high amounts of electricity pierced through the clouds onto one single target.

* * *

Please review! Thoughts and critics are a welcome.

Notes:

1\. I noticed a few grammar mistakes in my summary so I fixed. Hope it's less confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I want to say thank you for the reviews and feedback guys. It is appreciated, keep them coming!

I can't you tell how many times I rewrote this chapter just to get it right. Well until I sat my but down and refused to leave until I was satisfied. So any throught, critics, and reviews are welcomed.

Sorry guys no beta reader this time, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes they're all on the author. Anyone know a good beta reader?

P.S: Hey guys this is the same chapter just updated with a few fixes. Someone pointed out a mistake I had made and now I'm correcting it.

* * *

Chapter Three: Tea Party

 _He dreamed of drowning. Before him was an all-consuming inky blackness, his body weighed down in an endless void. Barely aware of his surroundings he floated, listlessly. A ship without sails._

 _There was nothing. But he was not afraid._

 _In this void. This place of nothing. All things seem so far away._

 _Will this be your ending? In the darkness, a voice rang out so achingly familiar but his mind was too sluggish to process it. To die forgotten? Faded from memory? Is this the ending you wanted?_

 _He struggled to answer, reaching out past thick oil and the weakness of his body. Why not? Harry's mouth did not move but his voice echoed loud and clear through his lethargy. I've done my part, have I not? Am I not allowed to rest?_

 _Silence answered him back._

 _Please, weariness ached in his bones down to his heart, let me rest._

 _No._

-Line break-

Harry awoke with a desperate gasp of air. He struggling for breath as the lingering echoes of electricity raced through his nerves, a dull fire scorching his insides.

"Finally awake I see."

"What?" Harry stopped to cough out a harshly, talking felt like hot coals against his throat. Taking another moment he allowed his vision to come into focus, only to see a familiar form standing above him. "Mouse?" Glancing down Harry noticed that he was lying on a soft cushioned cot. "Wha-what's going on? Why are you here?" Trying to lift himself up he winced with every pull of his muscles.

"No sudden movements now." Placing his hand on Harry's back with an uncommon gentleness, Mouse helped Harry slowly sit up. "You took quite the, heh, shock," Harry rolled his eyes at Mouse's chuckle.

Taking in his surroundings Harry released a breath of relief recognizing the surroundings of Knowledge's inner sanctum.

"I thought. No," Harry shook his head as he gathered his scattered mind. "I was fighting with some knight. I think it was some sort of spirit."

Mouse paused glancing away from Harry for a moment."Well, you're not wrong on that part."

Raising his eyebrows with suspicious disbelief Harry continues slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gathering his strengths to stand he pulled his attention away. "I would assume you'd be a bit alarmed-Wait," snapping his head up quickly he zeroed in his focus onto Mouse, "how did I- did you bring me here? Wheres Knowledge?" Allowing his eyes to roam he realized for the first time that the familiar figure was nowhere to be seen. Missing Mouse's nervous fidgeting.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Mouse smiled sheepishly, rubbing broad hands together. "Just trust me its gonna be a swell time."

"The bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Green orbs narrowed with annoyance. "You're a shit liar Mouse. What's going on?

"I'm not sure I like your tone." Mouse folded in his hands in a mock huff. "How about a bit more sugar in there if you'd please."

Taking an exasperated breath he tried to calm his jittering nerves. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just a bit on edge. " Taking another breath he gave Mouse a tentative grimace. "But you're right you don't deserve my anger. Now can you please tell me where Knowledge is? And what's going on?"

"Well as long as we're clear," Feeling foolish Mouse relaxed his defensive stance. " And no. I can't."

"Merlin's balls, man!" Giving Mouse a scowl he felt his anger grow, along with his magic, Mouse gave Harry a warning stare, sensing his strained control and mounting frustration.

"Easy, no need for a repeat performance." The bright smile aimed at Harry held too many to teeth to be called kind. "Though it would be interesting to see it up close."

Harry felt the blush of embarrassment color his scowl. "Not in the habit of attacking friends." Standing to his full height was difficult but he gave Mouse his full attention. "Just a bit stressed is all. I'm not overly fond of cryptic answers and dodgy conversations."

"Ah, but those reveal the most interesting things." Eyes dancing with amusement Mouse's smile became less severe. " But I'm telling you my lips are sealed tight. I'm just supposed to make sure your functioning."

A strange thing to say, as well as frustrating. "Was it Knowledge who told you to do that?"

"I wish," Mouse snorted out. "No. And that's all I'm gonna say on that subject."

"Okay." Harry sighed out. There was no point in getting angry, can't risk losing control over it. "Well, can you at least tell me who or how I was healed." He gave himself a curious once-over. There was no visible damage from his spell, even he had taken the full brunt of it. No scars on his flesh or tears in his robes, the same appearance since he somehow appeared in the Fade. The only evidence of his attack was just a few pained nerves. "Or is that on the 'can not ask list'?"

"Well, it wasn't a pretty sight, that's for sure." Tilting his head to the side Mouse glanced at Harry with mild boredom. "You came in smelling a bit like cooked meat, all still and quiet. I thought you were a goner for sure. Couldn't help but show off that power of yours?"

"Weren't you the one who called me stupid."

"Don't get cheeky." Mouse snapped out. "I called you dull-witted, not suicidal. You came in smelling a bit like chard meat. Haven't smelled that in a while," he grumbled. "As for the how? I have no idea, healings -especially on that level- not my area of expertise."

"Well," Harry growled trying to control his annoyance. "You're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you."

"Aren't I always?"

"Mouse, really what's going on?" Feeling thoroughly drained Harry leaned against the frame of the cot with a sigh. Green eyes pleaded for a response. "How bad is this gonna be?"

Mouse stared at him in quiet consideration. "I'm sorry." Harry hated the look of sympathy in his eyes. "This...this is above me. I can't."

"That bad, huh." Harry felt his body sag with defeat.

"Now, now what's with all the gloom." Harry snapped his eyes to see Knowledge stepping forward from out of the treeline. "I must say, it is quite remarkable that you still draw breath." She stopped in front of them with a beaming smile on her face, the familiar glow of her form shimmering as hunger danced in her eyes. "That was a sizeable amount of power you had released. How are you feeling?"

"Everything feels like I'm on fire but I'll live." He still felt the tingling sensation of electricity in his arms. It was remarkable that he had survived at all. He had put more force than he was able to control in his strike.

An unsettling thought.

"Splendid." Answering Harry's admission with a clap of her hands and a beaming smile."Shall we begin?"

Confused at her words Harry open his mouth but snapped it shut as another figure stepped from the treeline behind her.

A familiar presence. Large. Looming.

"Well shit," Standing nonchalantly was the same knight that had attacked him. "I was kinda hoping you'd be dead."

"A good attempt," A multitude of voices rumbled from the knight's helmet as their hulking metal arms crossed casually. "But no. Not dead."

"Just give me a few moments," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I think another attempt will give us better results."

Knowledge smiled at Harry's sardonic tone, "No need for such harshness. We are all allies here."

"Well, where I come from most handshakes don't start off with a sword to the face." The snark was practically dripping from his tone. "What was this about Knowledge? An amusing fight to the death?" He narrowed his with suspicion, "Or was this your effort to test my magic?"

Among the numerous things that Harry possessed Knowledge found his magic the most inquisitive projects. She would spend hours not only asking about his world but demonstration of his magic. A task he found too distasteful, his magic was a piece of him not some toy to be experimented.

"Come now, you were in no danger of death," Knowledge cocked her head with a smile as she brightened. "However, you are right in the sense that it was a test. But it wasn't mine." She nodded her head to the knight standing next to her."It was theirs."

"I think you're gonna give me a bit more than that," he growled his frustration. Turning towards the silent knight he glared fire at the hulking figure. "What purpose would you need that requires you to attack me? Or am I supposed to make a bloody guess?"

"Why, for a task you're going to help achieve." Knowledge stepped up to answer Harry's decreasing patients, practically shimmering.

"Pardon?" Harry's tone came out flat and harsh, "I think you need to explain."

"What is there to explain?" A glimmering head looked at Harry with confusion. From beside him, he heard the amused snort of Mouse.

"You know for a being that loves to spread knowledge you're being awfully cryptic." Harry gave her a cutting glare before taking a slow breath. "Let's start with the easy questions. For instance, why me? What task? Who is this person?" He ended his questions with accusatory finger point at the mysterious being beside her.

"I shall explain," the knight straightened into a defensive position clenching steel hands. "I am Valor and I act as guardian for these domains." A hollow empty metal helmet stared back at Harry. "The spirit of Knowledge speaks true. I have need of assistance."

"Yes," Mouse spoke up with sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Just the simple task of killing a demon. Because that's an easy thing to accomplish." A sliver of disdain dripped from his words. "Couldn't ask to grab some bread from the market, now could we?" Mouse coward back slightly when the Knight turned its metal head in his direction.

The air stood silent for a heartbeat or two before Knight turned back to Harry. "The little spirit speaks the truth." Taking a small step forward the knight continued forward. "But not just any demon but a powerful demon of rage. A dark fiend that has been plaguing the territories of others."

Of course, you are. Demons and spirits. Why wouldn't there be a creature of Valor. Bloody wonderful. Harry wondered when this place would start making sense.

"But," Ignoring the thoughts in his head Harry turned his attention towards Valor in confusion. "Isn't it supposed to be doing that?"

Spirits were just reflections of human emotion and constructs and a demon was just another darker reflection of man built with its own purpose and identity. Sometimes a spirit, though outside influences, become twisted losing itself or it is born with ill intent. Regardless, like any creature a demon craved territory, power, and other such things whether to protect itself or to find access to the other side, to Thedas.

"Yes and no," Valor explained. "This particular demon has been wading outside its boundaries with no other purpose but to cause wanted destruction. It does not wish for negotiation or to absorb power. It causes nothing but terror."

"So much ruckus," Knowledge sounded put upon. "It comes out of its little hovel and throws its weight everywhere. Burning things. Such a mess it makes." Turning her glowing head, she seemed to be imploring Harry to action. "This part of the Fade is peaceful and quiet. We live a nice coexistence we cannot have one bad apple ruin the whole bunch."

"Okay," Harry spoke up quietly still confused. "But why me? Surely you can rally a much stronger force than me?"

"Not really no," Knowledge sighed out sadly. "Many of the inhabitants of this part of the Fade aren't built for combat. We live in a place not worth effort or notice. We only wish to be left to our own devices. Valor here is our main defense. Those who can fight...well unless it directly affects them they will not act. Waiting for them to would only bring about a disaster in the long run."

"So why do you care?" From the familiar M.O of the spirit getting involved without any gain seemed odd.

"Coexistence means an easier and willing viability of information." Well, it was good as any reason for being like her. "Besides we would all prefer peace."

"Even with the demons living here?" He was confused and a bit stunned. From his understanding demons were the main antagonist and dangerous creatures of the Fade.

"Yes," she shrugged her shoulders mildly. "Just because a few of the neighbors are demons, that does not forgo the option of coexistence. They keep to their business and we keep to ours. Unfortunately, this creature wishes to destroy that."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Harry said, knitting his brows together. "Why me?"

"Well did you not fight a dragon, "Knowledge asked charmingly.

"Yes but-"

"You are also combat trained with spells," Valor spoke up in the face of Harry's sputtering. "This I can attest to."

"Okay hold on a min-"

"And did you not defeat an evil maleficar when you were nothing but a child." Mouse spoke up, enjoying the game.

"I don't see how that immediately makes me the best candidate to fight a demon," Harry retorted back stubbornly. "Killing this creature was never part of my curriculum."

He could not allow himself to get involved with this conflict. Once he aided them in killing this demon how quickly would they call on him again? Harry knew himself well. He knew how he could get attached with just an ounce of kindness and care, an echo from his youth. He did not need or want it. He had a home to return to. A home filled with people waiting for him.

"Harry," voice soft and pleading Knowledge stared at him beseechingly.

"Will you do nothing. Leave others to suffer." The looming knight accused neutrally.

"After all we've done for you?" Mouse sounded disappointed. "No care for your friends."

Damn it. "Fine!" The hollow creek of steel cage rang through his head. "I'll help you defeat the bloody demon."

"Excellent." Knowledge clapped her hands together, glowing happily. "Now to prepare."

-LINE BREAK-

"It will be nearly impossible to get into the heart of its territory without giving away your presence." Knowledge stated happily. "Rage, like many, guards its territory with an iron grip. "

Of course. Why couldn't anything ever be easy? "I'm assuming there's a plan to get us there?" Sighing tiredly Harry felt the familiar annoyance.

"Yes and no." Harry had to quirk an a raised eyebrow at Knowledge's mischievous smile. "There are cracks in their defenses. Little doors left unlocked, sloppy really, but something we can use. A slip through a barred gate."

"Can you really do that?"

"Normally it would be a dangerous prospect with no guarantee of success, but thanks to Mouse here it will be much easier." Knowledge gave Mouse an acknowledging nod. "He will be your navigator. Now, give me few moments to ensure your safe trip." With that Knowledge rushed back into the woods shimmering happily along the way. At least someone was having fun.

With one last glance at her retreating form, Harry turned his attention towards Mouse with an unreadable expression. "What?" Mouse scowled slightly. "What's with that look? Something on my face?"

"Nothing, I'm surprised you're coming with." For as long as Harry had known the spirit Mouse was never one to unnecessarily stick his neck out for anything. Harry was the exception since he was 'so dumb witted, light a newborn babe'. Surviving in the shadows and straying from dangerous things was ingrained in his nature."I never took you for the adventurous type."

"And you'd be right," Mouse spoke ruefully. "I'm not going to be in the thick of battle. My only job is to ensure you get there and you get out. The first sign of trouble and I'm as good as gone."

"Glad to hear." Harry rolled his eyes at Mouse's snippy tone. "But still isn't this a bit dangerous for you." He could not help the concern from showing on his face. "Are you...being forced?" He indicated his head at Valor's direction trying to keep his words from being overheard. That particular spirit seemed to intimidate Mouse the most.

"It's as dangerous for me as it is for you!" Mouse snapped. "You heard Knowledge? Getting into places unseen is my area of expertise. No one's forcing me here. So just shut it, okay." Ending his words in a huff Mouse turned away from him angrily. Baffled but concerned Harry opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he felt the familiar armored form of Valor.

Steeling himself Harry slowly turned around to give the spirit his attention. Cursing his small stature Harry looked up to the intimidating spirit take in the image. The armor seemed to be well used with a few scratches and nicks covering various parts of the plate mail. The right side of their shoulder was colored a deep red decorated with silver studs. The helmet had three horizontal lines allowing Harry to peer inside to see nothing but darkness staring back at him. Securely strapped to their side was the long sword that had nearly taken his head off and on their back was a large metal shield. All those individual accessories put together painted an intimidating picture.

 _Far worse to have it looming over you._

"There is a matter that must be addressed." Harry refused to take a step back as the spirit got closer into his personal space. "It cannot be ignored."

"Oh," Harry crossed his arms suspiciously. He refused to show his unease. "What matter would that be?"

"A weapon." Valor continued. "We will be going into dangerous territory. While your magic is formidable, another tool to defend yourself will be necessary."

"Valor speaks the truth." Mouse added in, "anything to help you kill a demon is essential."

"Okay." Harry nodded. He wouldn't argue with a valid point, "but I don't see a weapon lying around." He huffed out with a shrug. "Unless Knowledge has some sort of armory I can take a look at." Harry wouldn't be too surprised if she did have one hidden somewhere.

"No, the spirit Knowledge holds nothing in the ways of combat." Valor spoke up. "But I do. I will manifest a weapon for you."

"What?" While Valor had no organs to speak of Harry could practically feel the spirit rolling its eyes. "Manifesting a weapon is an easy feat."

"Okay... that makes sense." Uncurling his arms Harry gave Valor a nod of understanding.

"Oh, no signs of disbelief? No questions to prattle?" Mouse cried out in disappointment. "For shame."

Harry answered Mouse with a shrug. "Sounds like how magic works back home." Magic had the same function and theory. Mind over matter, and all that. Any spell required more than the correct phrase and hand movement. The intent behind the spell was needed as well. The act of belief? Harry understood that.

"Very well." Without further ado, a familiar flash of light blinded the area.

"By the Maker!"

"Merlin's balls, warn a guy first!"

Ignoring the outrage burst Valor continued forward. "Is there a preferred weapon of choice?"

Wincing the dazzle lights from his eyes Harry brought his eyes into focus. Before him were a multitude of weapons ranging from different functions.

"Nice to have the option?" He muttered bringing himself closer. "Any advice?" He asked curiously watching the slow spin of the weapons in from of him a bit mesmerized.

"A staff is the usual choice for any mage." Valor shrugged hulking metal shoulders in disinterest.

"It helps them with their spells I believe." Mouse nodded at Valor's words."I think it's a focus of some sort.

Hmm seemed like the magical user here had no need for magical cores or such. Just how different was the magic in comparison to back home?

"I'm a wizard actually," Harry muttered. "Well, when in Rome and all that. I'll guess take it."

Studying Harry carefully Valor turned the staff over carefully. "Very well," with one of the glowing staffs gently moved towards his hands. As it moved towards its blinding glow began to dim, morphing into long staff of solid wood.

"Will this be more towards your liking?"

While it was no Sword of Gryffindor. There was no hum of familiar magic coursing through his entire being, no red jewels encrusted on the hilt. The bark was smooth with two dark branches of wood intermingling like two coiling snakes that met in the middle.

With a small moment of hesitation Harry twirled it carefully in his hands testing the balance and weight.

"Are you familiar with that weapon?" Valor asked curiously, watching as Harry took a few steps back.

"No not really but I've had a few rounds with a weapons," Harry answered absently. Testing out the staff in his hands with a few practice swings. It felt perfect in his hands. The convenience of magic.

"Still got your ass kicked?" Mouse muttered sarcastically.

"I didn't say I was a good," Harry confesses. "Besides I mostly gonna be using this as another wand. Don't really need to swing it around. Besides I've used stranger things. One time I had to use a sword."

"You can DO that?!"

"You have to use whatevers at your disposal." During the height of the war, Harry had to rely on numerous means of protection. The Sword of Gryffindor would be one of those things used in desperation. He'd lost count the number of times he had been cornered without his wand on hand and no escape route but thankfully the sword had heard his call, every time.

"Really?" Mouse blinked in astonished surprise.

"Yeah," Harry frowned. "It's more surprising that your worlds magic user don't use something a little less stifling." Even in his world there were alot of creative ways to make a wand. As long as it was attuned to the wizard there were very few limitations in that regard. "Speaking of spells," Harry raised the staff slightly in the air pointing, " _Aguamenti!"_

At first a few droplets of water dropped from the tip of staff. With some effort Harry slowly pushed a bit more magic into the spell in response a larger amount of water began to flow like a running faucet. Giving a few moments he pulled his magic and watched as the stream slowly withered to nothing.

"This will do." It was no Oliver Wood but his magic worked just as well. At least nothing had exploded.

"Good," Valor nodded their metal head with approval as they studied Harry's form. "You say you are competent."

"Afraid I'll scoff up your fancy armor," Harry replied at Valor with a bite of teeth. He was still a bit bitter about his first encounter with the spirit.

"You misunderstand. This is a pleasing news" Crossing metals arms they nodded again to reaffirm their statement. "The ability to do battle is a worthy pursuit. Even you are worthy of it, with your crude method."

"Thanks?" He couldn't decide if he should be offended or not.

"Just take the compliment." Mouse with a sigh. "Trust me."

Before the conversation could continue the familiar figure appeared out of the treeline. A bit giddy Knowledge smiled. "It is done. Come." She beckoned the three of them to follow.

Without further ceremony they trudged through the thick darkened trees, the forest quiet and still, not a single living being to greet them. Within a few minutes they came upon an empty clearing. Knowledge was standing of to the side of it and in the center of the earth was a glowing magical circle, a glyph, in its center was a tall mirror.

"So that's our way in?" It was hard for him to swallow the magic was thick and alien. The air felt dry and practically vibrated with the hum of energy, it felt like the beginning of a bad storm.

"A bit on the fancy side wouldn't you say?" Mouse quipped out with a playful smile at Knowledge's still form.

"I had to be sure," she answered sheepishly. "Besides its been so long. The knowledge nearly escaped me."

"It shall do," Valor cut in sharply. "As long as the purpose is fulfilled.

"Yes," she nodded. "Now step through the mirror. This will be your gateway." She hurried them towards the center.

"But what is it?" Harry couldn't contain his curiosity as he stepped closer to the center. His eyes transfixed towards the mirror if strained his ears closer he could hear a soft melody playing through the static of magic.

"It is a fade pedestal," Knowledge smiled fondly at Harry's curiosity. "a form of teleportation if you will. It allows you to traverse through the fade. "

"A form of-"

"There is no time for idle chatter," Valor barked. "The demon awaits to feel our blade."

"Agreed," Mouse nodded. "We can have lessons later, we have more important things to do."

"But," Harry frowned in annoyance.

"Of course, I nearly lost myself there. You'd best be on your way." Knowledge laughed. The glyph glowed sharply with an unnatural blue light and a second after that the mirrors calm surface transformed into a blinding pool of light.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, staring at the mirror in awed confusion. The magic disorienting him for a moment. "How exactly are we supposed to use th-" Before he could finish his questions he felt a small force push him through the mirror.

"Questions for later," Mouse yelled out gleefully.

But Harry couldn't hear him though the thunderous roar of magic. Just the soft echoes of a voice whispering softly through the chaos.

 _Be safe._

* * *

This is my thank you section to all your reviews. So thank you: _talldrow,_ _Terrenall. 666, lordamnesia_ _, mad thought,_ _Twilightfairy, Prince Sheogorath, Tamha, and Luke Dragneel._

 **Twilightfairy** ; It took me a moment to figure out what you were talking about but you're right! Sorry about that grammar mistake I'll be fixing that with an update, lets say soonish.

Yes definitely! Harry does live in a world of magic but that place has it own limitations and borders. This version of Harry Potter is very inquisitive and trying to understand it all while trying to keep his head on straight in a world that breaks all those rules.

 **Prince Sheogorath;** I'm kinda treating the Fade inhabitants a bit like eldritch horrors, in that they take the form that best calls to them and having Harry's brain trying to filter through the static.

I actually did not know dwarves existed in HP universe! Shame on me but you're right, they are definitely different from those in DA universe.

 **Tamha:** All in due time my friend. :)

 **Luke Dragneel;** Your correct on that front. There were a few scenarios I had written out where Harry came out the victor. But where's the fun in that! You also have to take in account that this is a Harry Potter not well versed in melee combat, the only duels he would have participated in would be the wand waving kind. Combat is a fast paced environment with little chance to really strategize your mostly surviving on instinct and adrenaline. Included with that, this is a Harry Potter that never made the choice to join the Aurors, so outside of the wizarding war Harry has hardly scene actually combat of that nature.

While Harry isn't helpless he is not a seasoned warrior.

Besides having him be badass in the beginning is never fun. Gotta build up to that. He's gotta earn it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I want to say thank you for the comments guys. It definitely keeps me going and feeds into my writing frenzy!

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter to be posted. Certain life events happened which made it almost impossible for me to make anything creative for some time and I've only recently been able to start typing again. Not only that but I've rewritten this chapter so many times that I can almost recit it in my sleep.

For those of you who are wondering I changed the title of this story from Lady of Miracles into Age of Miracles mostly because the original title no longer fits the mold of the story I'm planning to write. As this story continues it will be obvious why I decided to have the title change.

Good news! I was able to find a beta reader for this chapter thanks to the wonderful _**astrangeevent02**_!

So any mistakes are the fault of the author.

* * *

Chapter Four: Begin at the beginning

With a scream of frustration, Harry blasted concentrated magical energy at an axe swinging, shambling corpse. Behind him, he heard Valor give a bellowing cry as he cleaved one of the creatures in two with a swing of a their blade.

"What are these things?!" Harry cried out, swinging his staff in a simple arc catching another in the skull.

The group had only taken a few stumbling steps out of Knowledge's portal before they were ambushed in a frenzy of claws, swords, and axes by these creatures. They looked more like

dried out husks of old withered human flesh with unnatural sharp protruding bones, nothing more than moving corpses. Their mouths opened up to blackened horror and howls of fury as they attacked with a very forward fevered enthusiasm.

"Demons. Minions of Rage," Valor grunted out absently. Their full attention on the three flanking corpses. "Destroy them."

One of the creatures lunged forward with a horrible shriek that transformed into fury as it was impaled on Valor's blade. With a twist of their handle, the shrinking corpse made one last death cry as the body went limp. Without a backward glance, Valor moved to the next target with another twirl of their sword.

"Don't have to tell me twice," muttering under his voice, Harry brought he staff up in a fast slashing motion. " _Sectumsempra._ " A bright flash of light launched out from his staff, arching forward towards one of the creatures that were rushing towards him.

The demon came to an abrupt halt as it staggered forward to its knees. Dark liquid spewed forward from shoulder to chest as it fell to the floor with a sickening flop and one last gurgle of dissipating life. Harry forced himself to continue, ignoring the picture of gore before him.

 _The scent of blood and death were all too familiar._

Inhaling a breath Harry took a glance around the room wildly before coming to a halt in disbelief. "Mouse! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

On the other side of the room, Mouse was clutching a wooden stool in hand, staving off two of the creatures who were intent on chasing him around a table. It was almost comical. "What does it look like I'm doing!"

With a yelp, he stumbled back trying to avoid a claw to the face, "A little help would be appreciated!"

"Sod it." With a snarl, Harry hurled himself across the room casting another burst of magic from his staff with a violent wave. " _Alarte Ascendare_." Caught off guard, one of the creatures shrieked as it rose into the air violently colliding with the ceiling. Its screams ended abruptly in a picture of splintering bone and torn flesh, spattered in gore.

His running momentum brought him within striking distance of the crazed creature. With a cry, he brought his staff up in a swinging position he swung it down with all his strength. The end of the staff caught the side of its rotting jaw on the way down, sending it flying across the other end of the room. Giving it no time to recover Harry came back around for another swing which broke its skull with a hollow thud. It made another feeble attempt to reach for Mouse before falling forward.

"Well," Mouse drawled in disbelief, wooden stool still in hand, "that was impressive."

"Your welcome," Harry said warily, "But next time how about you use something a little more threatening?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well done," Harry had to keep himself from jumping as Valor stepped behind them. "The threat is ended." It seemed in the moment that Harry had gone to Mouse's aid Valor had effortlessly killed the rest. Their bodies littered the stone floors in severed positions of violence.

The room was decorated with the bodies of slain corpses. A mess of blood and spewed organs covered stone walls like a flood. Harry hurriedly glanced away, before his eyes landed on his blood-soaked staff clutched tightly in his hands. The immediate danger done with, Harry allowed himself a moment to sag against his staff. His breath coming out laboring and ragged from the battle and his adrenaline rush.

Shakily, Harry brought his hands to his robes, trying to wipe the blood off but little avail. It just soaked his robes. With a sigh, he placed his hands on the wooden table for support, making sure to avoid any of the spattered blood.

Ignoring Harry's dilemma, Valor continued, "We are far from finished. Each moment that passes is a moment for Rage to take notice."

"Ugh," Mouse groaned out, "give me a moment. Traveling through that split in the Fade was uncomfortable." Harry had to agree with Mouse on that point. There was hardly any time for them to recover before they were treated to a room of corpses.

He was not too sure if it was due to the unfamiliar travel accommodations or the aftermath of their fight but he was feeling a bit light headed.

"I don't suppose we could walk up to it and ask politely," Harry murmured. "Probably with a cup of tea and a nice chat about anger management."

"Hah! Not likely," Mouse replied. "Far too easy and convenient."

"Wonderful." It would just be Harry's luck if he was eaten by some demon. He could imagine the postcard home. "So whats next?"

"Whelp, you lot are gonna have to wade through these little fellows, while I go do some real work," Mouse bounced to his feet with renewed enthusiasm.

"Wait? What!? You're not coming with us?" Harry cried out in disbelief. "Why the heck did you come in the first place?!"

"This battle was never his place," Valor interrupted. "His skills lie in the shadows. He will lead us to Rage."

"And as much fun as it would be to watch you two trample around blindly. Or worse. Some of us gave a finer things to do. Besides," Mouse said. "I'm more of a lover than a fighter." With that, a bright flash emanated from his body engulfing him and dissipating to reveal a brown mouse. Mouse's ears twitched in momentary amusement.

"Is that really the best option." Harry could imagine a number of ways that could go wrong. "What if you get caught snooping around by one of these horrors? And how in Merlin's name will you find us?"

"Unlikely. Trust me I'm good at what I do. All the big bads like to hold themselves up in a nice safe location that I can dig up and in this form I'm not worth the effort." Mouse squeaked out. "And Rage finding will be easy. Something of that power is hard to miss. I'll find it and tell you about it. Don't worry you lot aren't that hard to locate."

"What was that supposed to mean?" They had no idea how big this place was or how it worked. Just how sure are they that they would not find his decapitated corpse scattered in a room.

"Let's just say you release your own unique sort of scent."

"What?"

"Enough," Valor commanded. "Mouse. Go."

With another squeak, they watched as Mouse scampered off seemingly disappearing into a small unassuming hole Harry had not taken notice of in the room.

"Will he really be alright?" Harry couldn't keep his concern concealed. "I mean he could barely handle himself in a fight." It was obvious that Mouse was never built for combat, in almost every regard.

"Faith." Valor intoned. "Trust in his abilities, if nothing else."

"Okay then," Harry took a steady breath. "I'm assuming that means we're gonna go-"

"Forward," Valor said. "Mouse will find us in due time."

"Than lead the way"

-LINEBREAK-

Harry was starting to really despise the Fade and all of its spiritual nonsense.

"I swear we passed this door at least four right turns ago," Harry grumbled. "Look at that blood spatter. This is where you skewered that corpse earlier."

"Yes." Valor pointed to a long dark hallway that was empty but decorated with ice on the floor and walls. "There is the ice blast you did to the three flanking us from the left."

With no other choice, the two companions had to walk aimlessly through Rage's territory. The only excitement was encountering a few patrolling corpses that they dispatched quickly and without remorse.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," Harry leaned back on the stone wall with an air of frustration.

"Indeed."

The place had the same ethereal atmosphere that he came to attribute to the Fade. The numerous halls were decorated with portraits and cloth of fine material and gold trimming. He almost felt a bit guilty painting it with dead bodies and showering in the entrails of rotting corpses.

"You know," Harry muttered, "I kinda figured there'd be more fire and death. But this looks more like a fancy looking castle. Are we sure this is the right place?"

"Do not let appearances fool you," Valor spoke, "This is the territory of Rage, created by their power alone. Come." They moved forward one hand clutching at the neck of their blade.

"But why a castle?" Harry wondered as he followed Valor. "Why go through all the trouble?" Knowledge had built her place as a forest, while it was vast it did not have the same level of detail.

"The reason escapes me," Valor confessed taking a glance around the corner for any enemies, "Perhaps it is the same for Rage. Regardless, they are here. Listen. You can sense the foul beast in the air."

There was a faint buzzing sensation trickling his senses putting him on edge, it felt like Quidditch. Wind ruffling through his air and adrenaline pumping through his vein. The effortless floating sensation of weightlessness and tickle of a snitch just out of reach. Harry could not properly feel the particular sensation Valor spoke of but he would be hard-pressed to not feel something in the air.

 _CatchmeFindmeSeekmeHELP ME!_

"I feel something." Harry had to suppress the seductive pull of that energy. The dark visage of Valor's helmet stared at Harry with a contemplative air before turning back at the task at hand.

"Then you are learning." Coming around to a large wooden door they pushed it open beckoning Harry to follow. "We will a take a moment here."

Before the two armed warriors was a cozy room filled with shelves of books and a few chairs laid scattered throughout the room. Without further ado, Harry eagerly took a seat in the chair, with a deep a sigh of relaxation he leanined his full weight into its comfortable folds. His staff placed at his feet. Walking around on constant watch was far too exhausting. It reminded him of backpacking with his friends while they were running from Voldemort's forces.

It was awful then and it's awful now. It's why he took a desk job in the first place.

With a small grunt of effort, Harry reached for one of the books nestled on the shelf. The book was worn from use and the book cover held no title to identify its contents. Taking a small curious glance through it, he muttered a small curse as he encountered pages empty of writing. With a snort, he placed it back on the shelf. Knowledge would probably have loved this place, if nothing else, for the chance to fill it.

"Blimey, this place is lovely," Harry cocked an eyebrow at Valor's formidable form, "All the blood and guts and lovely reading material. How you must love it." He banged his head back, eyes closed in an effort to rest his eyes. Things like sleep had not been an issue since he got here but that did not mean he could not feel the wear and tear of a horrible workout.

"Is combat not common in your world." Cracking an eye open Harry looked at them with a raised brow. "The Spirit of Knowledge spoke of your abilities. Are you unique from your people in that regard?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Spending a childhood with a madman and his cult of followers out to see you dead was never going to equal a normal upbringing. "I mean yeah we have our magical duels but that was never in sense of 'to the death', or at least not anymore. Stuff like this just isn't part of our lives. Well, not since the war anyway."

"Yes, the Spirit of Knowledge spoke of it. You were the one to bring an end to the reign of evil. Fought him in singular combat." Was that a note of approval in their tone?

"Yep." Harry put emphasis on the 'p' with a bitter laugh. "With one spell. Wham." He waved his hand in a sarcastic manner. "Very dramatic and all that."

"You do not approve of your victory."

Harry had to snort at that. "Well, when you spend your whole life running from a madman who's been trying to kill you since you were baby, only to find out the reason why the crazy psycho is chasing is that you were prophesied to kill him, so you have no other choice but to fight him and die by his hand, the same hand that murdered your loved ones for years. Many innocent people, because if they died it would be all your fault. While those who should be responsible just send you to die like a lamb on a freshly made sacrifice. Well, it puts a damper on things."

"I see."

"No, you don't." Harry bit out. "You really don't. There was no battle of honor or two people on equal footing. There was no valor." His words dripped like poison from his lips. "People were dying in the streets. Men, women, and children butchered like animals. Those who were supposed to keep us safe did nothing!"

"But you did."

"What choice did we have." Age old anger bubbled up and the memories came back in full force. The panic and fear that he lived with after all those passing years, renewed. The memory of being made helpless as he tried to warn the others. And the cost of it all to state the ego of a madman. "We all had to pay a price for it."

 _I must not tell lies._

Even after the victory the scars of it still remained with him, with all of them. The Weasley family still wept for their lost children every year since their death. Neville still carried the scars of Nagini's fangs on his body. The scars of Bellatrix Lestrange's twisted hospitality and torture still resided on Hermione's skin, including all the others she had marked during the war. So much of it still followed them a familiar ghost that lingered in the room.

The nightmares persisted and festered. The terror clung to their skin like slick oil

"And through it all, you still prevailed," Valor stated almost kindly, "You survived."

"I guess you could say that," Harry laughed. What else could he have done? In the end there was never a choice for any of them.

He thought back to his home and all the things waiting for him. He thought of Hermione alone out there, probably worried out of her mind. More than likely trying to find a way to bring him back while threatening to wring his neck. He thought of Ron and how their friendship was tentatively getting back to more comfortable terms, after years of cold silence. Only recently had their stiff interaction turn less awkward.

His decision to forgo the path laid out for him had disappointed a number of people. Not marrying Ginny. Not taking the Auror position that was practically stamped with his name. So many paths and planning and assumptions he had walked away from with shake of his head. Many had called him selfish, foolhardy, and few other fouler things. The loudest of them was Ron, and Harry had yelled out a few words of his own right back. Some of it was justified and some of it was not but by then they were both too worn and brittle from the unexpected turn of their lives. From becoming to soldiers, to martyrs, to sacrifice, to hero. There was no salvaging what they once shared.

He thought of his small office filled to the brim with reports that needed to be filled and experiments waiting to be finished. He had a paper due to the possible effects of Hour-Reversal Charms to turn in by the end of the month. An essay on the magical properties of unicorn blood that he had been procrastinating. He had some other things that Hermione needed him to complete or she would have his head.

"Well don't you two make a cozy couple of blood and horror." A sarcastic voice rang out between them. Jumping up in surprise, Harry grabbed his staff, turning towards the voice with his magic at the ready. Looking around the room wildly, Harry's eyes landed on the small form of Mouse. "But some of us have work to do."

"Mouse!" Harry cried. "What are you doing sneaking up on us. Did you know he was there?" He turned an accusatory stare at Valor's form.

Instead of answering Harry's question Valor just shrugged their shoulders. The faint sound of metal scraping on metal.

"Did you locate the demon?"

"Why yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. There's nothing like sneaking past hordes of demon to make you feel alive. Your concern, as always, is appreciated." With a flash of familiar light, Mouse turned to them in human form crossing his arms with a frown.

"Well I'm happy you're not a smear on the ground."

"Thank you."

"Enough." Valor said. "What news do you bring."

"I think I may have found our Rage demon or, at least, the door to their bedroom." Mouse shrugged with a grin.

"You think or you know." Harry gave Mouse a skeptical stare.

"Well, it was a nice big ole' fancy door," Mouse shrugged, "But I think the amount of power emanating from it was a good indicator."

"Could you get us there?" Valor said.

"Of course I could," Mouse gave Valor a confident smile, "What do you to take me for."

"Show us."

"As you wish. Follow me."

"Wait wait wait." The two spirits stopped in their tracks to turned towards Harry. "It can't be that easy? I mean we're just going to walk up to its door and what."

"Kill it."

"Well yeah, I get that. But what if it's a trap? Or some elaborate ruse? I mean this is too simple. Isn't it?" Harry looked at them both, desperately trying to get his point across.

"I mean it's a Rage Demon. Elaborate planning isn't really their thing." Mouse shrugged carelessly.

"Rage is powerful but has yet to cultivate much. This dream of theirs is limited." Valor waved their hands vaguely.

"And besides there's still a wall of demons you have to get through."

"Ugh."

* * *

Thanks for the comments everyone! _imgonnadie, Guest000,_ _Blind sharingan, BrotherCaptainSheperd, FuZzvKiNgZz,_ _,_ _Mangahero18, Prince Sheogorath._

 **Guest000;** Thank you for the feedback. I hope you will return as I continue to write this story. And don't worry about Mouse (without spoilers) he's still a bit of a special snowflake.

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd;** This story will definitely be going to the world of Thedas and there will be interactions with major characters down the line. Don't worry about that. And where that goes, well you'll just have to wait and see. :)

And in the vein of romance, that is still undecided.

 **FuZzvKiNgZz** _ **;**_ Dragons are always cool and a staple to the Dragon Age franchise. :)

This is the first time I've ever written a fight scene! So feedback/critic would be ap


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I want to say thank you everyone for the comments. Keeps my spirits up!

Guys I literally made this chapter three days after I posted chapter 4, I was that excited to continue writing. But I refrained and tried my best to make sure to do the editing phase, which is always important. This is my first time writing such a big 'action' scene, so any feedback or critique would be a major help towards my help.

I would of course want to thank _**astrangeevent02**_ for being my beta reader for this long thing! Thanks a ton!

So any mistakes are the fault of the author.

Warning: There is mention of violence against woman. Certain graphic details of gore and racial violence. Just to give you guys a heads up.

 _Rage has no real power or taste for that matter. It's the orphan child of fear and despair.-_ Saint Walker. Green Lantern: The Animated Series

* * *

Chapter 5: We're all mad here.

"Ta-da!" Mouse waved his arms in a show of smug satisfaction. "One entrance to a demon lair, at your service.

Standing before them was a great ornate door of beautifully carved oak wood. It was nothing short of a masterpiece of a forest scenery. Wolves hunted in the forest chasing the prancing deer. They mingled and jumped between the trees racing towards the wooden sun where they morphed into birds that weaved through the skies as one. Further past that there were many other intricating designs that were difficult for his eyes to catch. Of dancing figures under the moon and a train of strange caravans going off into the distance.

It was as breathtaking as it was intimidating.

Stepping closer to it Harry could feel the weight of the almost suffocating power thick in the air. It was heavy, like swimming through syrup mingled with the oppressive scent of charred smoke. With every breath, his tongue was made heavy, with each inhale a pull of power beckoned him forward. Coupled with that was the uncomfortable heat that was radiating off of the door.

"Certainly is a pretty thing. A shame really," Harry murmured through a rough cough. "Almost makes it worth the trip." He discreetly wiped away at the accumulating sweat from his brow.

"Could have been worse," Mouse shrugged.

In his smaller form, he had squeaked out the best route for the group to travel. While they did encounter a few of the minions of Rage it was thanks to Mouse's cautious planning that they had avoided the larger bands of the creatures. Harry was grateful, he was not that eager to face the horrifying picture of rabid corpses. Then the ensuing messy battle of gore and blood that would follow.

Actually, facing these creatures had brought forth an uneasy thought of necromancy and specifically how it operated in this plane of existence. To raise someone back from death was impossible in his world it required a too large a sacrifice, far too much power. It was by far the one thing that remained a permanent and irreversible condition, not even magic could alter it. Sure there other forms of magical creatures that had there own condition of the life after, the Phoenix Fawkes came to mind, that was not the same for humans. He thought back to Tom Riddle and his long arduous goal to escape the clutches of death by trying, in his folly, to gain immortality.

Did the same rules of death apply to this world? From his talks with Knowledge, and his own conclusions, the Fade is some form of Limbo. Although Harry had no memory of interacting with the afterlife in his sleep, that he could remember anyway. And of course there were the strange inhabitants of this place and their very nature. But without further evidence it was the best conclusion he had to go on.

Regardless, questions to ponder later. Probably best to wait after escaping this place and not while he was trying to keep his head attached to his shoulders.

Or never. Never was good

"So," Harry asked, "here we are at the door of a demon. How exactly do we get in?"

"The way is simple but there is something that must be said," spoke Valor, they stepped forward turning their metal gaze towards Harry. "Here is the domain of Rage. Here they will be at their most powerful. And their most desperate."

Mouse nodded along with Valor's words. He too turned his gaze to Harry. "A cornered animal is more dangerous. This won't be easy."

"Regardless of the peril, it will end here. It must. It would probably be best if you stay back." Valor added.

"Agreed," said Mouse. "You're powerful but I'm not sure how well you'll do against Rage."

Harry stared at them both in disbelief. "Then why in Marlin's name did you bring me along?" He pointed an accusatory finger at the two spirits. "You were both pretty pushy about this."

"Hey," cried Mouse. "We needed all the help we could get. Besides, you've done well so far but Rage is another category. And there's no time for a training course."

"The Spirit of Knowledge would be most vexed if you did not return whole." Valor confessed. "We do not mean to demean your value. The warning is only meant to remind you of caution."

"Thanks for the concern," Harry muttered. With a frustrating sigh, he gave them his full attention. "Fine then. Any other advice?"

"Do not die."

"Don't get hit."

"Thanks," Harry rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. So I guess we're knocking then?"

Instead of answering Valor just stepped forward placing one lone metal gauntlet on the surface of the door. Harry felt a familiar gathering of power as magic swirled around Valor's form washing it in a soft light before they faded into nothing.

"Well," Harry drawled blinking in surprise. "There goes one question answered."

"You get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it."

With that, the two companions stepped forward towards the door. Placing their hands at the center the same soft light engulfed their forms, whisking them away to an unknown destination.

-Line break-

Harry stumbled to his knees onto a cobbled road. He skidded across broken bits of stone and dirt. Behind him, he heard the sounds of Mouse falling onto the ground with a painful yelp.

"Ugh," Harry rubbed at his aching joints. "You Fade lot need to learn a more comfortable way of transport. I don't think my body can take much more of that." Well, it wasn't like the wizarding world had a more comfortable version either.

"Don't lump me in that," Mouse groaned out behind him. "I prefer my holes."

"Quiet." Valor hissed at them harshly.

"Don't tell me to be quiet you big-Oh."

Around them was chaos. The night sky was alight with fires from the burning buildings piercing the night were wails of terror. The familiar stench of charred bodies hung heavy along with the smoke that was further blackening the sky. Harry could feel the familiar presence of death hanging like a physical manifestation just at the edge of his peripheral.

"What in Merlin. Is that-Is that screaming?" Harry whispered. "Are there other people here?"

"This is not real." Valor stated calmly, seemingly at ease with the destruction around them. "This is simply a construct made by Rage. Do not let this dream take you."

"Real or not we need to move. Staying here isn't doing us much good," Mouse stated.

"Right." Harry used his staff to lift himself to a standing position. "But where? Surly Rage knows we're here by now." Harry calmed his panicing nerves, trying not to allow the picture before him to rattle him too much. Whatever had transpired here was not good, that was for sure. Perhaps the aftermath of a battle. There was nothing he could do about it. It was just a facade created by the Fade, an awful part for sure, but it was not real.

 _He had not failed._

"Listen," Valor cocked one metal head in concentration searching for something. "Do you hear that." In the distance, past the noise of despair, there was an odd clamor.

"Is that," Harry swallowed past his disbelief, "cheering?"

"Yes."

"And I bet that's exactly where Rage is." Harry's shoulders sagged in resignation.

"What makes you say that," Mouse looked at Harry with a raised brow.

"Because this is my bloody life." Harry's voice dripped with a sarcastic edge. Nothing was ever simple, his history could attest to that.

"Move." Valor dashed forward his armor clanking together with every step. They watched the decreasing figure of Valor before turning to each with a sheepish shrug.

"Well isn't he an eager Mabari." Mouse sighed. "Come on then, let's not lose him."

They began running behind Valor, ducking past destroyed buildings and mounting fires. They stepped past bodies lying in the street in an unseemly fashion. Some of them were dressed in armored gear, not as heavily strapped as Valor but they appeared as if they should have been able to protect themselves. But maybe the foe was too strong for them.

In their mad haste, they had yet to encounter a single living person.

Through the thick smoke, he saw the streets littered with men, women, and children laying in a puddle of their own blood. Bodies with large cuts all over their bodies with throats clawed open. Some were worst off, with limbs hacked in a gruesome scene. He saw a pointed ear woman-elven- with her back torn to bits, muscle, and bone exposed to the open air, and clutched tightly in her arms was the body of a child.

Harry turned away from the horrific scene. There was nothing he could do for the dead, not anymore. He repeated it like a mantra

 _There was nothing you could do. There was nothing you could do. Nothing you could do. Nothing._

The traversed into a long alleyway, the growing volume of the cheering spurring them onward. They made another sharp that spilled them into a large open square they came to a halt. A large tightly packed crowd stood before stingingly in raptured celebration. In the crowds center was an enormous blazing fire, the larger the flames grew the more they cheered. The heeded nothing, not the destruction around them, the choking smoke and dangerous rising fire, and not even the small group watching,

"Please tell me they're having a party," Harry said. His stomach felt uneasy as they continued to stare at the crowd. He could already feel a headache starting to form.

"I don't see any snacks," Mouse trembled. If he was in his smaller form he would have already hidden far away from here.

Valor did not speak. They only stared at the crowd in stilled silence. After a beat or two Valor pulled out their blade silently from its sheath.

Harry turned to spirit, a question on the tip of his tongue but stopped. Something pulled him back to the growing fire. He felt the song of power growing within the flames, concentrating into a singular pool. A chill traveled down his spine as a noise traveled over the cheering crowd, the fire was screaming.

"Is someone in there?" Horror gripped him as the screaming became louder in volume, the wails becoming inhuman.

"This is a memory," Valor replied grimly.

"Well it's a horrible one by the looks of it," Mouse said.

"A memory of what?!" Harry cried.

They watched as the fire grew past the center point, it began to consume the square, consume the crowd did not seem to feel its heat. Even as their skin began to melt, drooping off of scorched flesh and bones like wax. Shadows elongated across the buildings, clawed and monstrous. Their cries became disorientated filtering through like a broken record as the flames crackled around them. The screaming at the center became a crescendo morphing into the roars of a beast.

"The birth of Rage."

 _I'm in hell_. Harry thought hysterically. Panic gripping his insides. _I've died and gone straight to hell,_

The embers ate away at everything. It blazed brighter and brighter almost lighting the night sky like a sun.

"Should we really be standing here," Mouse asked worriedly. Stepping forward he tugged a bit at Harry's arm. "I think it would best if-"

The world exploded.

A deafening roar resonated from the flame, the noise shook loose rubble and glass crashing down upon them. The group huddled close trying to avoid the debris. The square was immediately engulfed as screams colored the area.

A wall of fire raced towards them. Reacting quickly Harry called forth a barrier, a solid shimmering golden light appeared. Upon impact, the barrier shattered resulting in an explosion that pushed them back. It sent them flying into the air for a moment, arms flailing, before colliding with the hard earth.

The world tilted and spun. Harry winced at the pain coursing through his body, his ears were ringing. Turning to his left he saw Valor standing on unsteady feet, their armor scoffed and damaged. On his right Mouse gasped in pained breaths his hands clumsily reaching for something. All companions accounted for Harry turned to the danger at hand. He felt his throat cease in shock.

Harry had had had his fair share of encounters with dangerous creatures in his life. The Dementors that loved to devour the suffering of others, his especially. Every dark arts teacher he ever had. Tom. But dragons were an entirely different story, His first encounter had been the famed Hungarian Horntail from the Triwizard Tournament. He had escaped by the skin of his teeth with the use of his quick wit and his broom. Even then his goal was based on evasion, not a head-on assault. As he aged he learned to have a healthy respect for the creatures and see them for the powerful splendor they possessed, safely away from him.

His eyes fell upon a far more dangerous beast.

This dragon was nothing like the Horntail. This was a wild untamed thing of power packed in tightly coiled muscle, massive in size. Its body was decorated with smooth red scales. Extending from its head were two large horned crowns and on its tails were also carious rows of deadly spikes. Its eyes glowed with power and hate and its snapping jaw showed rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Holy Maker," Mouse whispered in horror.

The dragon released a roar that rumbled like thunder across the open sky, fire sprayed from its mouth scorching the air. A soft ring began to sing in Harry's head as the dragon flapped its massive leather wings. The air it created swept through the scorched square dislodging whatever was not nailed down throwing it in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Harry gasped out clutching at his head. "Is that suppose to be Rage?!"

"Yes. And it has to die." Valor took a few steps forward. Uncaring to the damage done to them.

"Agreed but I don't-Oh shit!" Too late. Rage reared on its hind legs while its spike necked curled further backward. It opened its mouth lunging forward as it spewed a torrent of flame from its maw straight towards them.

Running on pure adrenaline Harry placed his staff on the ground concentrating all his magic. He conjured another barrier to surround the group this time pumping it with as much magic as he could before steeling himself for impact. This was going to hurt.

The barrier was quickly overrun in the fire. In the center of the barrier, Harry grunted in exertion as they were engulfed in the inferno. Clutching at his staff he could hear the barrier reacting to the onslaught, the sound akin to straining glass. On one knee Harry began to push more of his magic trying to stave off the exhaustion creeping on him.

"Can't. Hold. It." Harry gasped out past gritting teeth.

Then there was the sound of the barrier straining under the attack before it broke and the fire descended upon them.

And then darkness.

And in the darkness, Harry heard the sounds of a song.

-Line Break-

 _There was a crowd of people surrounding him. Their expressions wrathful and disgusted._

 _"Kill the mage!"_

 _"Abomination!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

 _Weak. He was so weak. Body broken, probably beyond repair. His right eye was forced shut and the ropes bit into his skin irritating his wounds. Breathing hurt, ribs were long broken._

 _"Die!"_

 _"Monster."_

 _Coming into view was an armed man. A Templar._

 _The templar barely spared him a glance instead he turned to the screaming crowd._

 _"Here lies the accused! Through the use of foul magics this Elf," the Templar spat at his bound form. "Has killed the late Lady Carmont, three young children, and a cursed a number of the innocent citizens of this very village."_

 _"I didn't do it!" A voice, not his own pleaded to the Templar. It was softer more feminine in tone, even with a ruin throat. "Please listen to me. Lady Carmont was sick and the ba-" A metal gauntlet slapped him across the face. Blinking disorientation he felt blood slipping past his split lip._

 _"You have no right to speak her name, knife ear! Especially after the kindness that was bestowed upon you!"_

 _He slumped in his bonds, defeated. There was no point to speak any more, judgment had already been passed. He was going to die. After all this, he was going die. The slow trickle ember grew in his belly along with the crescendos of a song._

 _"Let this be a reminder to all mages. Magic is meant to serve man! Not rule over him!" With that the Templar grabbed a torch, tossing it towards the prier. "May the Maker have mercy on your soul, monster_!"

-Line Break-

Harry awoke with a harsh gasp the sounds of screams and music ringing in his ears. He gave out a pained groan. "Wh-what," he released a cough past a parched throat. The smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils. Everything hurt.

"By the Maker your alive!" Mouse moved into his view. His face twisted into panicked concern. "You really need to stop that. Not sure how many times I can save your life." Mouse was disheveled, soot and ash covered his body.

Wincing at his pounding headache Harry lifted a hand to his head and pulled it back to see it covered in the familiar color of blood. "Mouse?" he croaked to the spirit in pained whimpers. It was difficult to speak past his ruined throat and swimming vision

"No time!" Mouse hauled Harry to his feet, ignore his cry of pain.

In the distance, Harry could hear the triumph scream of Valor coupled with the shriek of pain from Rage.

Mouse frantically turned his gaze past the chaos before his eyes settled on a small semblance of shelter, a half-destroyed building that had avoided the main burnt of Rage's attack. He began to drag them both towards it picking past the rubble and destruction.

"We have to help them. Their burning." Harry rasped out on a slurred speech. He could barely keep his eyes opened as Mouse half carried half dragged him. "Gotta help put it out." In the distance, in his mind, the music had become screeching wails.

"You're in no position to help anyone!" Mouse screamed out. Bringing them both to the threshold of the building Mouse gingerly placed Harry on the floor. Turning his eyes back to the center square watching worriedly as the scene unfolded.

"Valor?" Harry croaked.

"Out there fighting that thing," Mouse said with a grimace. There was another burst of fire in the sky and another cry. Rage screeched at a deadly swipe from Valor's sword, hot red blood spilling from the wound. "Like a maniac."

"Such a beautiful song," Harry sighed past his lips.

"What!?"

"Can't leave."

"I heard you the first time." Mouse snapped. "How in Andraster's name are you going to do anything." Mouse muttered his gaze turned the fighting. "Can't do much here either." For a moment he just stared out seemingly lost in thought before his gaze hardened. "No choice then, you stay here and I'll-What are doing?!"

Groaning with effort Harry struggled to pull himself up. The singing in his head had yet to cease it only grew the longer he stayed still. His skeletal suit ached with every movement and he felt burdened with a heavy pressure. He heard the roar of Rage and behind that Valor, still fighting.

Standing on unsteady feet Harry answered. "Help. We came all this way to stop a demon, right?" He gave Mouse a crooked smile, his face covered in ash with blood caked and dried on his face. "Can't let Valor have all the fun." Leaning heavily against a destroyed door frame he glanced out towards Rage.

The dragon was still roaring out with fury with fire scorching the very air. Valor stuck under the dragon's belly stabbing upwards, blood flowing downwards. Rage cried out in pain before lunging for a swipe at them. Valor ducked out of the way just time as Rage's claws gouged out a large chunk of the earth. Raising their sword in defiance a bright light pulsed from their swords stagger the dragon back a few clumsy feet.

With a steady breath, he took a few steps forward before Mouse's voice stopped him. "Are you insane!" Harry did not have an answer for that one.

"Probably."

His body hurt everywhere. Rage's initial attack had taken a heavy physical toll on him. Some time in the chaos he had lost the staff that Valor had handed to him, even though he did not need it for magic it would make a good walking stick. The smartest thing to do would be to flee, Hermione would have probably agreed. Probably come up with a smarter plan that did not translate into him walking towards his death. But Hermione wasn't here. She wasn't here to yell at Harry for his foolhardy decision making or to save his arse.

She would already know the futility of trying to stop him. Knowing that the word sensible was never in his vocabulary.

 _What's life without a bit of danger._

"How are going to fight that!?"

"I'll manage," Harry choked out a laugh at Mouse's look of disbelief.

"That wasn't an answer!"

Harry began to take a few unsteady steps forward. Each impact with the ground rattled his bones and his vision was swimming but he marched onward.

 _Have to save them. HavetosavethemHavetosavethem_.

Ahead of him, Rage made another grab for Valor but before its claw could encompass him Harry called forth all the magic he had at his disposal. Raising trembling arms to the sky he cried out with all his strength.

 _Glacius Tria!_

The world held its breath, everything stilled. Then a ripple began to take shape around him. Freezing winds rippled from him turning the air around him into a thick white mist, almost like a physical thing. For a hairsbreadth, it stayed in place before moving forward in an instant like a rolling wave. In the wake of that ice and snow formed behind it as it dashed towards its large target.

Sensing the powerful magics Rage turned away from its prey, burning eyes turning to see the moving power. It lifted its leathery wings in a panic trying to escape the rushing flood but it was too late. The ice-cold winds swirled around it, covering its entire being. Helpless screeches echoed through the thick white cloud but it slowly lost its volume. There were a few tense moments as the cloud slowly dissipated to nothing, revealing the results. Paralyzed in mid-flight was the frozen form of Rage.

"See," A harsh breath of white mist puffed out from his mouth, "nothing to worry about." Harry stumbled as he speech slurred with his words and the last of his strength began to dissipate. The dark edges of unconsciousness began to take hold as he wobbled for a moment. His legs buckled under him. Harry resigned himself to meeting the ice-covered stone streets but a hand grasped his waist keeping him steady. Harry turned to see Mouse staring at him in bemused amusement.

"Never doubted for a moment." Mouse smiled as he lifted Harry's full weight onto himself.

"A most effective strategy," the booming voice of Valor called out to them. They both turned to see the heroic spit stalking towards them dusting off the thin sheet of ice from their armor. "Well done."

"And you all lot were so worried." Harry crackled smugly.

"Well, the execution could use some work. A little less fumbling about maybe."

"Your welcome. Ass."

"I don't remember giving my thanks," Mouse laughed. He turned back to Valor with a weary sigh. "I vote we leave this place and never speak of it again."

"I second that." Harry groaned out a pained whine. "I'm too old for this type of work."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Valor said.

"And why the bloody hell not."

"We are not done yet."

A large crack pierced the still air. Then a rumble of movement, Harry and Moused looked towards the frozen dragon in shock as the sounding of breakage grew louder. Ice chips began to fall of the statue in slowly larger chunks.

"Oh come on," Harry cried out in exhaustion, "that's just not fair!"

Almost as an answer to Harry's proclamation, the dragon broke free its wings expanding past the shards of ice raining from it. It cried out in triumph as it flew towards the sky.

 **"HOW DARE YOU!"** A female voice boomed from its opened mouth. It rattled Harry's bones. **"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU YOURSELF IN MY DOMAIN! I'll Kill YOU ALL!"**

Harry watched the dragon in disbelief as it glared down at them. Hate was practically spewing from its eyes as snapped at their direction.

Valor stepped in front of them protectively. They shouted back towards the dragon. "Enough, Rage! This has to stop!"

Harry winced as the song in his head began a shrieking whistle. Mouse looked at him with concern as he clutched at his head in discomfort.

 **"NEVER!"** She shouted back. It reverberated echoing over the walls and streets. **"NOT UNTIL THEY'VE PAID THEIR DUES! NOT UNTIL I'VE HAD MY VENGEANCE!"** The world twisted around her. Her power pulsed and destruction fell. Screams filled the streets even if no living person was left to wail it out

"What is she talking about?" Harry asked Valor. "What vengeance?"

"A memory," Valor did not turn back to answer him, "of a crime once committed. But it is a tale that has already been told. An ending already concluded. There is no one left to harm. No one left hurt."

"Well except for us!" Mouse snapped out. "And I don't think Rage much cares!"

With another cry that rattled the earth Rage descended towards them at a rapid pace. The group dived out of the way, Valor in one direction and Harry and Mouse in the other, barely missing the strike of her claws. At her impact the ground shuddered, the ice broke apart like glass. Without pause, she swept her tail towards Valor a spike caught the spirit in the side, With a cry of agony the spirit was lifted into the air before they fell unceremoniously a few feet away.

"Valor!"

Hearing Harry's cry Rage turned burning eyes in his direction. She lunged for them swiping the air with her claws. Harry did not have the energy to move but he felt a soft pressure push him to the ground. Harry whipped his head back to see Mouse take the hit meant for him. Blood colored the ground and he staggered onto the floor

"Mouse!"

Uncaring of the dragon standing over them Harry began a desperate crawl towards him. His magic had all been spent and his body was at its limit but there must be something he could do. He would not just watch as they died in front of his eyes.

 _Not again._

He was only able to take a few moments of struggle before one clawed fist wrapped around his weak form. He was lifted to the full gaze of the demon. It's eyes staring straight into his in anger.

A normal person would have felt some semblance of fear but not him. He felt only anger. "Let me go!" Harry spat out as he pounded uselessly upon Rage's tight hold. "Let me go or I'll-Ugh!" Harry released a pained scream as Rage tightened her grip on his frail body.

 **"YOU!"** Rage glared, shaking Harry slightly. **"YOU'RE IN MY HEAD! MY MIND! GET OUT!"**

"Don't really have much of a choice." Harry cried. The world was going darker. He cried out as another flair of pain raced through his skull.

 _Hiding in the shadows. Sharing a tender kiss with an elven man who looked at you like you carried the sun. He names you his heart._

Rage must have felt it too for her fury grew greater. **"FINE THEN YOU WANT IN! I'LL LET YOU IN!"** She proceeded to open her maw, dangling Harry right over it.

He could see her fork tongue laying across a multitude of razor-sharp fangs. He coughed as the thick stench of smoke filled his lungs. In her throat was a dark abyss. Harry screamed as she loosened her hold to drop him right into her mouth.

 **"AUGH!"**

Rage was forced onto her side as a great ball of golden energy knocked into her. Her harsh impact to the ground created an implosion of ice and earth.

But Harry was still falling.

He flailed his arms in panic. Screaming as the ground got closer and closer. Then two glowing arms caught in their grasp.

Eyes wide Harry looked up to see the glowing visage of Valor. The soft warmth his spiritual glow soothed his weary body. He was wrapped in safety.

"Good catch."

 _ **"Enough of this!"**_ A voice bounced off the walls of reality, it demanded attention. Harry turned towards it and his eyes widened further in shock.

It was Mouse. But not. He was more, far more. The entirety of his visage was a blazing golden light that encompassed everything. Around his form was translucent like wings of bright color. Mouse floated a few feet off the ground, staring down at the downed form of Rage.

What the shit

"What the shit." Harry voiced.

"Faith. Revealed, at last." Valor placed Harry carefully to the ground catching him as he stumbled. "It has been decided."

They watched as Mouse-no Faith- raised his hand towards the fallen dragon a great of light slowly formed above him, the world shuddered, An almost spearlike shaft of golden lightning formed, Mouse pulled his hand back and shot it full force at the dragon. Rage screamed out in agony, large gashes formed over their tough hide breaking the skin.

 _A Templar standing over. Fist raised to take another strike._

 _ **"There shall be no more suffering!"**_ Faith's voice rang out over Rage's cries. _**"No more mercy!"**_

 _Hate filled eyes spat at a broken form. Cold. Cruel. They are trying to do something worse than death._

"He's going to kill her."

"Yes," Valor did not deny it. "Yes he will."

"We have to stop him."

 _Chain to a wall. No food or water this time. Confess. Confessconfessconfess_.

"There is nothing left for us to do." Valor sounded resigned, accepting the show playing out before them.

"Bugger that." Harry cursed. He was not one to stand still while an execution is taking place. "I can't get there on my own. Take me." Harry refused to flinch at Valor's stare.

Valor turned back to the show for a long before releasing a long frustrating sigh. Picking Harry up bridal style they began a careful jog towards the battle.

The hairs on Harry's arms stood at attention and his chest tightened in response. It was like walking into a hurricane. With every step forward Harry was able to sense the rising magic in the air, it crackled like lightning. Beams of golden magic strayed out in different directions, tearing at the very fabric of reality. But even with the chaos, Valor continued forward.

"Mouse or Faith or whatever-Stop!" Harry screamed over the noise. But the spirit did not react. Great, he was either ignoring him or they needed to get closer to catch his attention.

He indicated to Valor to place him to his feet, there was no need to get the knightly spirit killed for Harry's foolishness. Taking another few few stumbling steps towards Mouse, Harry tied to scream over the chaos.

"Hey! Hey god damn it!" He made a grab for the spirit's dangling feet. It was the only thing he could properly reach. "Listen to me-"

And then Harry was nothing.

Everything. All things in between.

Tethers that bound all.

Ageless.

Formless.

Silent Watcher.

Two made one.

Dreaming.

White glowing eyes burning with so much power. They turned their gaze to the silent form of Rage, who stared back into theirs. Fire. Hate. Despair. Lost. They could see all and understand as the music spun around them. Became them. Move through them. And they moved with it.

 _ **"No more,"**_ A voice cried from their lips. Greater and larger than that of one.

They glided closer to Rage, their arms outstretched. _**"Let this end."**_ A plea. A cry. Mercy offered.

 **"NEVER."** She spat out blood that burnt the ground it landed on. **"NEVER."** She said again, baring her fangs in promise. A vow made in blood and fire.

 _ **"Ah, I understand."**_ They did. Far more than they did before. They floated closer, ignoring Rage's dieing growl of warning. Carefully they placed their hands upon her.

And then they were nowhere.

-Line Break-

 _Harry opened his eyes to a field of wildflowers growing around him in beautiful colors. In the soft distance, he heard birds chirping, glad for the new spring morning._

 _A pleasant memory._

 _With a smile, he turned on his heels to see a young elven woman standing before him. She was pretty to look upon with dark curled hair tied up in a messy bun revealing her pointed ears. Her skinned was a golden russet brown and it glowed softly in the morning light. Grey eyes stared at him with cautious curiosity. Clutched in her hands was a basket of hand-picked herbs and medicines._

 _"Hello. Can I help? Are here for treatment, good ser?" Her voice sounded like soft bells and comforting safety. "If you come back at a later time I'm sure I can help. I'm out of herbs right now and it will take me time to restock?" Harry saw her eyes discreetly turn to another direction with a small blush coloring her features._

 _In the distance was an elven man standing under a large tree, waiting. The tree branches kept him in the shadows hiding features long since lost to time._

 _Love. Happiness. Safety and family._

 _With a smile, Harry shook his head with bemusement. "No, I don't need anything. I actually came to help you."_

 _"Pardon?" She tilted her head in confusion._

 _"You've carried this hate for so so long. You must be so tired. It is over now." His voice came out soothing, he took a step forward._

 _Instead of looking at his words of reassurance she clutched her basket closer shielding herself. "Good ser, I'm not sure of what you speak but I won't be propositioned in such a manner!" Her words were meant as a warning but it came out trembling and her body shook in fright._

 _"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke in soft tender tones, "I'm here to help you. I will help you."_

 _"Help me?" She asked sputtering in confusion. "I don't I need your sort of help!"_

 _"It's alright now. I promise."_

 _"Listen you-you mad Shem! If you take another step I swear I'll fry you into a crisp, I will! And I'll-I'll- Wait what?" She shook her head as though dazed, dropping the basket to the ground as she clutched her head._

 _"It's time to come home da'lin." Harry plucked the word from the soft winds passing through the grass. He felt its meaning settled onto him like a warm comforting familiarity. It must have done the trick because the elven woman gave her head another shake then turned her eyes to him, her vision clearer._

 _"I-I've been Dreaming, haven't I?" She asked him._

 _"Yes."_

 _"I-but my family. My mother and father. My home. My-I didn't do anything wrong!" She reached for Harry desperately, trying to make him see and understand._

 _"You didn't."_

 _"And those Shems!" She spat the words out like a curse, face twisted in rage. "They killed them! Killed us!" She pounded her fist into his chest wailing her grief to the world. "And no one cared! We suffered and died! The world did nothing! It isn't fair!"_

 _Harry could nothing but wrap his arms around her, trying to soothe a wound left to fester for so long. "I'm so sorry." What else could he do in the face of her justified grief?_

 _"They deserve nothing but to suffer! As we have! As we always have!" Her eyes bubbled with fury and power. But under her tears it dwindled to nothing, exhaustion seeped into her form._

 _"It's time you awoke."_

 _"I know." A sobbed escaped her quivering lips in grief. "I know."_

-Line Break-

Harry held her in his arms. The carcass of the dragons bones laid around them, glowing with soft light as it slowly dissolved into nothing. He looked down to see the elven woman looking at him her face twisted into a sad smile. Her form cracking and breaking apart.

"Thank you," her voice wobbled. Her eyes caught a gleam of armor and her small smile blossomed. "Sorry for all the trouble Valor."

The heroic spirit only took a few steps towards them, falling to their knees in silent grief. Their metal gauntlet gripped her dissolving hand close.

"It's alright," they murmured. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not hurting anymore and that's all that matters."

"You're such a softie." She gasped out a quiet chuckle. "And yes you're right, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm sorry I could not help you." Valor bowed their head in shame, almost turning away from her.

"But you did. Far more than you should."

"Dareth shiral." The words came out thick and clumsy. Valor stumbled through the pronunciation awkwardly but the sincerity was there.

"You remembered!" A quiet laughter of delight slipped past her grinning lips. "You actually remembered." They watched as her eyes closed with a quiet sigh, a smile on her face. Her form dissolved into nothing, the wight in Harry's hands disappeared.

"Yes, always." Valor spoke to the empty air.

"Whats happening?" Harry asked the bowing spirit watching the world around them began to crumble and fade.

"Rage's power was fueling this place. Without her here there is nothing to retain this part of the dream." Valor answered him back wearily. "It will be as though it had never happened."

Harry turned his gaze to slowly dissipating surroundings. Watching as the destruction slowly washed away from view. Glancing downward he saw the remains of Rage's dragon form scattered about, similar to Dudley's old forgotten toys left behind on the floor. Taking a few steps forward Harry picked up a discarded red scale. It was light and weightless, disappearing in his hands also dissolving into nothing. Without thought, he pushed a bit of his own magic into the fading piece watching its appearance became a more solid thing.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Amorra. Her name was Amorra."

Harry tested it out quietly to himself. It was a pretty name.

He curled his hands around the dragon piece and turned to Valor to speak. But stopped as an unsettling sensation came over him, it started from his feet and began to travel all over him.

"Ugh!" Harry doubled over as pain racked his body, rendering him helpless. There was the sound of fabric tearing and ripping away from him. The soft glow of magic began to grow from his person reacted violently, it knocked Valor away from him. "Aughhh!" Another scream erupted, this one more pained.

"Mage." Valor scrambled to their feet in surprise, taking a few cautious steps forward but stopped in fascination at Harry's trembling form. Out of his back was a glowing arm, it flailed wildly for a moment before the second one appeared. Then the arms elongated, stretching past Harry's back towards the ground. As soon as it made made contact hands began clawing at the dirt pulling themselves away from Harry. With each inch gained another form began to appear.

"Faith?" Valor watched as the familiar spirit popped out, gasping in exertion as he struggled for purchase.

A few more tugs and grunts Faith came out fully whole, dropping to the floor in an unrefined heap on the ground. His brilliant shape began to slowly dim in color before finally revealing the unassuming shape of his unassuming human form.

"By the Maker, what the hell was that!" Mouse gasped about. Behind him Harry stumbled to his knees, falling face first in the ground. Unconscious. He could not answer, for all he knew was darkness.

* * *

Thanks for the comments guys; _Tsukikageshi,_ _Lazymanjones96, Pokemark17, caveydude_

 **Tsukikageshi;** Thanks for the heads up! I felt so embarrassed when I realized the mistake but I was able to quickly fix. Thanks a ton!

As always critics are welcomed!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for both your comments and your patients! I've recently gotten some free time to work on my stories so I'm working a few of my stories.

No beta this time around guys. So any grammar mistakes is the fault of the author.

Any feedback and/or critics is, as always, a welcome!

* * *

Chapter 6: No use going back to yesterday

"Ah, you've all returned!" Knowledge stood up, the large tome on her desk forgotten as her transparent faced stretched into a pleased smile. But it dropped a few notches as she took in the haggard appearance of the group. "Though not unscathed. Shall I assume it was an invigorating adventure then?"

Flumping into one of Knowledge's cushioned seats Mouse answered back with a from his ordeal but he had an air of contentment at the feel of soft comfort. "Invigorating is one way to put it. I'd say it was more of a nightmarish hellscape. And I wish never to do it again."

"Definitely," Harry winced at every careful step as Valor gingerly placed his aching body into the opposing chair. "Would not bloody recommend. Unless you have a taste for fire and pain."

"Well, it was never meant to be an afternoon picnic," stated Knowledge. "Fighting with a Demon is never a clean or simple affair after all."

"I'll say," Mouse opened tired brown eyes to give Harry an accusatory glare. "It was almost as bad as being gobbled up. Though it certainly adds flair for a good conversation piece."

Knowledge raised one eyebrow at Mouse's heated tone, clearly confused. Instead of demanding answers she chose instead to remain quiet and observe them.

"Not this again. Look I already told you I was sorry," squirming uncomfortably with guilt Harry could barely bring himself to even look at the angry spirit.

"Take your sorry and shove it up your ass."

Valor hovered awkwardly on the edges of the peripheral, only a step or two away from the group. Placing one metal glove onto the hilt of their sword they took a small step towards the little Mage. The fight with Amorra had taken far too much out of them and there was little they could do in the face of Faith's wrath but they would not stand idly by and just let it happen.

Now, this definitely peaked Knowledge's attention. Her form glowed faintly with delight as she leaned hungrily over her desk. Eyes bouncing from the furious looking Mouse and the protective nature that Valor was displaying and Harry's red-faced cheeks. Slowly she faded out her original book and pulled out another as tried to decipher the heated conversation.

What had exactly transpired in their battle with Rage? It must of been significant, especially enough to bring this tense and strange atmosphere. Knowledge thought happily as she clenched her hands together in delight.

How exciting!

"What do you want me to say Mouse! Blimey, I barely understand what happened much less how it happened!" He could just hear the scowl his words brought. Wincing slightly he continued, " I promise you, I haven't got a bloody clue!"

"By Andraste's tits you don't!" Mouse's knuckles whitened as he clutched tightly at the arms of his seat. "I'm gonna need a little more than this naive act!"

"What do you want me to say?" Harry replied bitterly. "I was actually hoping one of you would know. This is basically new territory for me! I don't know this world. I have no clue how I even got here. Hell, I didn't even know you were a damn Faith spirit! As you like to point out constantly, I don't know much! So what makes you think I would have any ideas!" He tried to stamp down his growing frustration. It would do little for the situation if his magic accidentally lashed due to his inability to reign in his emotion.

Dragging himself deeper into the seat Harry tried to anchor himself with slow exhales. In and out. He needed to keep a cool head here.

"One minute I was reaching out to you and then the next," Harry trailed off as a shudder crawled across his spine as T\the memories of their shared ordeal washed over him. The warmth they shared. The power. Guilty, Harry stared down at the clenched fist in his lap. "Look," In and out. Exhale, "all I can tell you that it's definitely not magic from my world. Whatever it was I did or how I did it. I'- I'm sorry." He sent Mouse a pleading look, silently begging for his forgiveness. He hoped the sincerity of his apologize could reach the stubborn spirit.

It wasn't like he could not understand Mouse's anger. It was never fun having someone take a hold of you. To have flesh and bone and sinew peeled back and your strings played to dance to another's tune. Harry Potter understood that anger very well.

"Fine," Mouse grumbled, a small pout turning his features sour. "But I still retain the right to be grumpy about it."

"Fair enough," Harry barked out a surprised chuckle, relief making a bit giddy. "But your guess is as good as mine. I just wanted to stop you from hurting Amorra."

"Who in Andraste's name was Amorra?" Mouse asked clearly confused.

"Amorra is what became of Rage." Valor answered, stepping between them both.

"Oh," Mouse blinked at Valor awkwardly. Shrugging in an uncaring manner he turned back to Harry with a scowl. "Okay, then but you shouldn't have been stopping me in the first place."

"She was in pain," Harry fired back, never one to let a challenge go unanswered. "She needed help. Compassion. Weren't you the one who said there was to be no more suffering."

"I also remember saying that there was to be no more mercy either." Mouse rolled his eyes, already wanting this conversation to end. "Or did you forget that part as she was trying to kill you both."

"What she needed," Harry emphasized his words with narrowed eyes. In and. In and out. Stay calm. He just quelled Mouse's growing temper no point in reigniting that fire. "Was help. Not an execution. We were only adding to her torment."

Harry did not understand why he was fighting about this. While a bit crude Mouse was right. Regardless of her own suffering Rage, no Amorra, had been trying to kill them in very violent ways. Killing the Demon. That had been the original goal and the only intended outcome, hell he had been all for it.

But glancing at the still form of Valor he could not help but disagree. Having felt her own agony screaming in his skull. Having seen her tragic unfair torment and the ending of her life. Hell, when he closes his eyes he could still see the hopeful expression on her face.

How could he regret the outcome that had brought her such peace?

"Well excuse me for trying to save your lives," Mouse yelled p in clear frustration. "Being burnt to a crisp was not a price I was willing to pay for a few of her tears!"

"Enough!" Valor cried out, fully done with the entire argument. "What's done is done. Bickering will not change what has already transpired. Nothing will. If you wish to express your anger then do so to me. The fault is mine to bear."

"Valor that's not what I-."

"Come on Valor we didn-'

Both Harry and Mouse spoke out as one to the standing warrior, feeling a bit mortified at their own behavior and at the tone of shame coming from the proud spirit.

'No," Valor interrupted them, with a solemn air. Their shoulder slumped and their tone laden with sorrow, "I should have told you the full nature and history of Amorra. But I did not think it important. It was my doing and my request that brought you both there. And it was reckless and foolish of me. For that, I apologize. Your blame is mine."

"And the whole not telling me that Mouse was a Faith spirit? Was that part of the plan." Harry's asked softly his curiosity demanding he had answers.

Valor turned to away, "That Is not a question I can answer."

Harry turned to Mouse with a raised brow. But instead of looking at Harry, the spirit in question was looking at his nails with a bored expression.

"Hey don't look at me. It wasn't my idea to keep things so hush-hush." Mouse shrugged.

Eyes narrowed in disbelief Harry turned his gaze to the last person in the clearing.

Instead of answering Harry's questioning gaze Knowledge was writing in a furious frenzy. In her hands was a book bound in green leather with strange golden symbols on the front. She would turn the page a few times and write a couple of notes and then repeat the process of few times. Seeing her rapidly taking notes kinda reminded him of the dreadful Rita Skeeter which honestly didn't bode well.

"Fascinating! How fascinating!" Her transparent canines were sharpened in a triumphant grin of approval. "Now you must tell me everything! Leave no details out. I must know what transpired on your adventure."

"Wait! Hold on a minute here!" Harry cried. "First off why the bloody hell didn't you think to tell me that Mouse was a Faith spirit!?"

"Oh," she blinked. "Why are you so angry? Was it ever really important?"

"I don't know! Kinda? Wait aminu-What in Merlin's name did you need her permission for anything!" He turned his head back to Mouse in bewilderment. This is entre conversation was starting to give him whiplash.

"Oh that," Knowledge waved her hand in a dispassionate manner. "Mouse owed me a bit of a favor for helping him out of a dreadful situation."

"Wait so that favor involved him not telling me? What the hell for?" He could feel the beginnings of another headache coming up. In and out. Stay calm. Calm

"Well, it was a few other things but I didn't wish to overwhelm you," Knowledge soothed. "You were already dealing with so much. It seemed so very unnecessary. But in hindsight, I can see the error in my judgment."

"More like you're need for experimentation," Mouse muttered quietly.

"Nonsense," Knowledge said. "Now tell me about your wonderful adventure, please."

Harry was a bit uneasy with that answer but what was he to do? Throw a tantrum like a child? Neither of these spirits owed him any allegiance or loyalty. It was only through Mouse's resigned mercy and Knowledge's curiosity that he had not been tossed to the wind. His position was tenuous at best. It was far better for him to stay in her favor, in the long run.

With a defeated sigh he told the ravenous spirit everything she wanted to know.

-line break-

"You could feel her pain," Knowledge asked with a note of intrigue as she stared at her green book in concentration.

"Yes," he nodded. "But before that, I was hearing some of her thoughts. When she blasted be the first time. Some of it seeped through, I guess."

With a casual hum Knowledge spoke again, "I assumed Rage did not take kindly to such an intrusion."

"In polite terms, yes." Mouse stretched out nonexistent crick in his arms, clearly bored with the whole topic. "I'd say she was more on the side of murderous."

"Amorra had been a kind innocent woman before Rage consumed her." Valor spoke. "Any reminder of her old life was most likely, unwelcome."

Tapping at the ink quill in her hand Knowledge looked at them in puzzlement. "Strange. So many questions and not enough answers." Harry fidgeted as she turned to him. "Why try so desperately to stop Mouse? You had no idea that you could truly save Rage. What did you hope to accomplish?"

"There wasn't really much in planning," Harry shrugged helplessly, "I just wanted it to stop." In those final moments, there had only been the screams.

Knowledge did not seem interested in that answer. "Was it anger? A survival response perhaps? What was the stimuli in the environment that unlocked such an ability? And could we possibly recreate it?"

"I already told," Harry snapped rubbing nervously at his robes. "I just heard her. And the song."

"Song?"

"Yeah, it was pretty overwhelming, actually."

"How interesting."

"You know what this is," Valor's voice held accusation. Throughout the entire tale, the spirit stood silent and rigid. Their hands clenched to their sides as Harry retold the story of Amora's torture.

"Hm," she blinked in surprise. "Oh well, it's more of a theory, really."

"Well, it would be wonderful if you enlighten us." With his earlier anger forgotten Mouse was just lazing around playing at the few loose strands at his chair.

"If this was another spirit I would almost call it possession. But Harry is unique in a few regards, at least unique enough for me to not jump to that conclusion first. Mouse is a powerful spirit and you overrode his will with hardly any effort. That takes not only a great amount of power but skill." Harry narrowed his eyes at Knowledge's pleased tone.

"But I'm a human! And I thought you said only spirits could-"

"Be your spirit or otherwise, the act of possession is not limited to one type or form." Valor placed a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm his rising panic. "It is not unknown for humans to take possession of us. Just like we can take possession of them."

"Thank you, Valor," replied Knowledge. "And yet the most puzzling thing is what was done to Rage. The act of seeing her memories. To enter her psychosis and to-well, to put it mildly- bring her back from her demonic state is quite remarkable. Especially since there was never a trace of Amorra to be found in the Fade. The person you brought forth was based on the dreams of Rage alone."

"Maybe she was one your worlds Mages or something," Harry was currently grasping at straws. Surely Knowledge had misspoken. He turned to Valor looking for answers.

"No," spoke Valor as he fiddled with the hilt of his blade. "It is as we said. In life, she was only ever Amorra. And she had no touch of magic on her, not i life. Her greatness was in her wish to heal and help others. It was only in death that she became the creature we fought."

"There has only ever been Rage. Nothing else." Knowledge turned back to Harry with a nod. "I have only heard one similar action from one other individual. Not done exactly the same but similar. She may be able to bring a clearer understanding to this dilemma. And if we're lucky maybe even help us understand this power of yours."

"No," he could feel the dread pooling into his stomach. "It doesn't matter. This whatever, it is. It does not matter to me in the slightest. I-I'll just never use it, ever. "This could ever be used as another anchor to hold him here. Another way to keep him from going home.

Well, no one liked that plan in the slightest. Harry winced as each spirit spoke out at once, loudly and venomously.

"No!" Knowledge shouted voice loud in volume. "You are being foolish and childish!" Her hands turn almost claw almost wanting to grab at Harry in clear frustration. "You are on the precipice of an unknown power! And what do you do!? You shut your eyes and hope it goes away. What an utterly foolish idea! To learn nothing of this your full capability and choosing instead to live in ignorance!" The look Knowledge gave him was nothing short of idiotic.

"Yeah as the guy you swallowed whole I wanna know what in Andratates name was done to me and how to keep in from happening again!"

"Are you sure that is wise, Mage?"

"Merlin's beard!" Harry shouted trying to quell the yelling in the group. "How about you just accept my decision for once, huh! Besides, it doesn't matter if I learn anything about it. Once I go home it won't matter."

"What if it happens again," asked Mouse, a twinge of nervousness in his tone. "What if you just get a little upset and them Bam! That's it! And then what if we can't get back out?"

"Mage," Harry felt the heavyweight of Valor's stare."Power comes with its own responsibility. And to ignore. To lock it away. It is to only an invitation for disaster upon not only you but those around you."

Damn it! Damn them all and their logical arguments. Harry understood the foolishness of his statement but to admit. Out loud even? It felt like he would be giving something up. Something far too precious.

"Fine," he muttered. There was no point to fighting this on any further he would just look foolish. No point in dragging his feet in the metaphysical sand.

"Good," Knowledge clamped her hands in delight, the argument already at a close. "It will be sometime before she will answer my summons. She has things that occupy her time but I'm sure she will find this all intriguing enough to step away from her wolves for a bit. Will you all like to stay? I'm sure an audience would be helpful. Shall I put up a chair for you Valor? Mouse?"

"Wolves," Harry questioned clearly concerned.

"Oh, I'm staying," Mouse crossed his arms in an undignified huff. "I'm getting to the bottom of this, one way or another."

"No, I have neglected my duties enough. But thank just the invitation and but for your the help as well." Valor gave Knowledge a solemn nod before turning away to once again return to their duties.

"Very well then," Knowledge smiled, "Please do not hesitate to come to me for aid, Valor. You are always welcomed. As for you Mouse, it would be a pleasure to have you ."

"Valor wait," Harry called out desperately. Mouse and Knowledge watched as he struggled to get out his chair. Stumbling to his he hurriedly ran after the warrior spirit.

Valor stopped at the edge of the forest, turning towards Harry with the air of curiosity.

"I wanted to say thanks. For saving my life and all." He scratched at his messy dark locks in obvious embarrassment.

"I believe you did your own share of saving," Valor said.

"Yeah, I guess. But to be honest at the moment it didn't really feel like saving," Harry laughed nervously cursing at his own awkwardness and awful social skills. "But I didn't stop you just to say thank you. Well, I did. But not only that of course. I wanted to give this to you." Valor watched silently as he pulled out the singular red dragon scale.

With an air of reverence Valor slowly took it into their hands. Without a word they ran metal fingers across its smooth surface feeling the soft warmth coming from it.

"It was all that was left, after everything. I thought you would want to keep it. Take it as an apology for losing that staff you gave me." Harry fidgeted, voice trailing off in the quiet atmosphere a bit unsure how to properly break it.

"Amorra was a kind woman. Far kinder and braver than any mortal I had encountered. Her life was not a joyous one and death did not grant her any mercy." Valor turned the scale over in their hands a few times before shaking their metal head in a negative. "No. This is not meat for us." Carefully they grabbed Harry's hands and placed the scale delicately into his hands before closing it into a tightened fist.

"But-"

"I have," Valor interrupted his protest smoothly, their voice echoing like rolling thunder. " I have carried Amorra with me for some time. She is engraved into my very being. I will never forget her. But it would be nice if someone else knew her too. Will y-Will you do this for us?"

"I-Yes." Harry could feel the trembling in Valor's form. How could he say no to that request? Tightening his fist further Harry carefully placed the dragon scale in his robe pocket.

"Good." Valor released a soft hollow sigh. "And as for the staff." There was a momentary soft glow that quickly formed into a familiar shape. "Here." Valor pushed the staff forward towards him, wanting him to take it.

"I can't possibly-Its too much," Harry stammered.

"Hardly," Valor snorted. "If nothing this far too little especially for what you have done. I do not know what challenges your time in our world will bring you. But it would be wise to have some way to keep yourself safe. Please, take it."

"Okay," the wood felt heavy and warm in hands, Valor's power still echoing in its sturdy form Harry traced his hands over it in silent thanks. "Valor." Harry halted a little unsure if he should continue. "Tell me, why did you let me come along with you? Was there really ever a rampaging demon? Or was it something else?" Or someone else, he thought silently.

"The truth is a bit more complicated," Valor spoke.

"Isn't always?"

Valor only chuckled in answer at that. "The truth is there was a Demon getting out of hand, slowly encroaching upon the territory of others. And I-," Valor paused unsure if they should continue, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I think you should keep the staff. Use it. Learn to properly defend yourself. Never allow yourself to be caught off guard. Never."

"Okay then," Harry could understand the words of warning when he heard them. "Thanks its appreciated, really."

"Good then," Valor said. They took a few steps before turning back to look at Harry their form a backdrop against the forest. "Goodbye, Mage. And keep your wits about you."

"Goodbye, Valor."

* * *

Thank you everyone for commenting! _Tom2011, jmsdragn, seeker of truth, vkg313, ed665, jfrost22792, coduss, Tsukikageshi_

And thanks to all my guests that left comments! I don't have y'all names but I still appreciate you!

 _ **Ed665:**_ You are definitely right on that front. _:)_

 **Jfrost22792:** Oh boy, the worst part is that there was originally gonna be a few more chapters. But I trimmed it down for the sake of the story. I'm definitely more of a slow starter as I like to establish a few things that will be important for later in the 's just the way I prefer to write. I understand if you wanna come back when this story has a few more chapters in, I won't mind.

 _ **Tsukikageshi:**_ :)):)))!


End file.
